Frost at Dusk
by Masked Spirit
Summary: It only took one feral vampire to bring them to the same place. It only took one vampire's hunger to kill Kris' best friend, and drive Kris to nearly have herself killed. And it only took one bite from Alec to have both of their lives changed forever...
1. Prologue

_I do not own _Twilight_. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Prologue**

**Kris**

**It is a clear autumn night as Allie and I walk from the recently ended football game and into the packed parking lot. Allie is skipping along in her fuzzy grey boots, skinny jeans, and purple hoodie. I—wearing a white long-sleeved t-shirt, bootcut jeans, and pink Converse—walk behind her, checking left and right for cars; you can never trust the people in your school to pay attention to where they are going. It takes Allie a minute to realize where I was, and she slows to match my pace. Of course, now she was going to start chitter-chatting.**

**"I don't get how Adam was able to make that field goal," Allie shouts as we walk to my car. "I mean, he's quick and all, but did you see how huge those guys were, Kris?"**

**I nod as I squeeze pass a poorly parked station wagon. "Yeah, they make a lion look like a kitten. But from what I've heard, the bigger a person the slower they move."**

**Allie laughs. "So, so true. Although that doesn't stop you, now does it?" She was referring to yesterday's track meet, where I left everyone in the dust. "Remind me again, how tall are you?"**

**Rolling my eyes, I reply, "Five-foot seven…and a fifth." Allie laughs at my preciseness.**

**"Every time someone asks you 'how tall are you', you always say your _exact _height," Allie turns serious for a moment. "I really mean it when I say that it won't kill you just to say your five-foot seven!"**

**I shake my head, wondering why the heck she even cares. Pulling out my keys, I unlock my navy 2000 Jeep Grand Cherokee and slide in as Allie continues blabbing and twisting one of her red, curly locks.**

**Knowing there is only one way to get her quiet, I ask, "So does this mean you don't want me to play the newest Linkin Park album?" When her eyes widen with desire, I turn on the Jeep and hit play on the CD player.**

**After we got out of the parking lot, I turn onto the back road that will lead to Allie's house and help me avoid traffic. All the while I tap along with the beat and Allie bobs her head and sings off key.**

**She is a very loud person, but she is also my closest friend. We love each other like we are sisters. Heck, we make even the closest sisters seem like they hate each other; which is why I do not tell Allie to tone it done when she starts bellowing the chorus. Another thing about Allie, her loudness is contagious, for soon I am singing along with the music—off key of course.**

**I am almost to Allie's when a figure suddenly steps onto the road. Immediately, I slam on my brakes and luckily stop only three feet from where he stands. What just happened?**

**One second, he was not there and the next he was in the middle of the lane. He does not even look fazed that I nearly hit him. Was he drunk or something? No. If he was wasted, he would not look so stable. I of all people should know.**

**Allie's eyes bug out of her head in fright, and then she narrows her eyes and starts on a rampage. "What the heck? Does he want a death wish or something?"**

**I feel for the window switch. "I'm not sure. But I'm gonna-"**

**Suddenly, I cannot feel the interior of my car door. Instead, I feel the cool night air. Gazing over, I discover my door has been torn off. And the guy was standing right beside me. He sneers wickedly, taking in both mine—and probably Allie's—ashen faces as he says:**

**"Get out of the car, and maybe I'll let you live."**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Alec**

**Everything around us is nothing but a blur as we run. The sun is barely over the horizon, but we still put on our hoods. "We must be careful about every action we make," says Demetri, "we're already on thin ice with the Cullens."**

**Right.**

**That is what we get for listening to a vampire who did not even back up her story with evidence first. She only relied on sight. The one thing that will get you killed quicker than anything is relying too much on one of your senses, which is something I can easily cut off. Most would be amazed at how many vampires rely on sight alone.**

**We dart around a thick cluster of trees and tree roots, focusing straight ahead. All we want to do is finish our business and go home. Aro has us running this quick mission because he hates having us 'locked up' inside all the time. But really it is just a pain having to waste our time on something like this.**

**I gaze over at my sister, who appears like a small shadow with her long cloak flapping around her. She takes to the front, leading our group; she enjoys telling Aro how well we do on our trips, how quickly we get done by following her directions. Each time Aro smiles, she feels she has done right; she lives to please him.**

**That is the one thing I cannot stand, although I know why she does it. Even if I do not blame her, it still makes my skin crawl to see her sucking up to him.**

**The trees are beginning to thin. Soon, we reach an overgrown, brown meadow and about two hundred feet away, an abandoned mansion stood. It looks like it may have been built around the early 1800s, but must have been deserted only a decade or so before. Vines cover the outer brick walls and a few windows are broken, but other than that it is in pretty good condition.**

**Suddenly, the tall wooden door flies open, and a red-haired human girl runs out, desperate to live. She only gets ten feet from the door before a vampire comes after her and sinks his teeth into her neck. A few seconds later, another girl appears and, seeing the vampire feeding, races to save her friend, but the vampire senses her. Before she can do anything she is thrown to the edge of the woods and, thankfully for _her_, lands on a pile of dead leaves and pine needles with a sharp cracking sound. I believe she broke either her arm or leg. I did not care enough to pay to close attention.**

**This is one of the most common things we must deal with—vampires losing control over their intake in one area. They kill a countless amount of humans, causing chaos and terror to humans who cannot even grasp the single true that has been hidden from them since the beginning: vampires are more real than they can imagine.**

**Let's get this over with.**

**Jane, of course, speaks first. "So how many does that make this month? Ten? Fifteen?"**

**The male vampire, chuckling, throws his victim aside like trash and faces Jane. "I lost count after eight bodies. But I wait a day or two before going after another one...or three." He grins as the thought of drinking more human blood rushes through his mind. "So what are you and your friends doing here, Girlie?"**

**Big mistake. One look from Jane and he is on the ground, screaming from the pain. A wide smile spreads across her face as his eyes roll to the back of his head. This is Jane's favorite part: using her gift of illusion to put her victims in incredible pain. I have never had her use it on me, but I have no desire for her to either. Still, I enjoyed it whenever she put people in their place. It helps to make sure that things go as smoothly as possible.**

**Another minute and Jane ceases with the torture; the vampire lies on the ground, panting. "Now, are you going to show us any respect or do you need a repeat?"**

**The vampire quickly gets up, and in a staggering voice, replies, "Y-Yes, ma'am."**

**Jane continues. "We've been receiving news that there was a spike in the number of murders and abductions in this area. Are you responsible?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Are you aware that threatening the secrecy of vampires is against the law?"**

**"Yes, I am fully aware."**

**"Why would you expose yourself then?"**

**"Human blood is just so…addicting. Once you've had one, you just can't stop. My creator tried to get me to control my thirst, but I am not one to be told what to do, so I took care of him." He smiles wickedly again, but quickly wipes the smile off his face, were Jane to use her pain illusion on him for the second time.**

**"That's such a shame. At least we won't have to worry about finding him next." A thought came to Jane. "By the way, what is your name?"**

**"Terrance." Terrance is six-foot two at least, muscular, has spiky blonde hair, and, due to his recent meal, red eyes. He wears dark jeans that are ripped at the knees, boots, and a black t-shirt underneath a leather jacket. He is pretty much the stereotypical rebel.**

**"So…Terrance. You do realize what has to be done now, right?" Jane asks rhetorically. I hear Felix chuckle as he gets set to kill. This is the part he always looks forward to.**

**Terrance stares at his worn, black leather boots, unable to respond. Odd, I would have thought he would be pleading for his life. Oh well.**

**Finally, Jane gives the signal to Felix. He locks his eyes on Terrance, but as he stepped forward there was a flash of white. After a few seconds, I regain my vision to see that Jane was no longer beside me.**

**Immediately, I snap my attention towards Terrance's direction, and see Jane squirming in his arms. How did he get her?**

**We—Demetri, Felix and I—shift into a crouch, ready to attack if he tried anything else. Terrance smirks. "Like my ability? I have the power to temporarily stun people."**

**Fighting back a growl, I am about to cut off his senses when he tightens his hold on Jane's neck. I do not move another muscle, not even to stop the wind from pulling back my hood. I only stare at him, wanting to rip his throat out for even touching my sister. Terrance, seeing that he put us at a standstill, proposes a solution.**

**"How about a deal? I'll let Girlie here go if you swear never to come after me again." A confident look spreads across his face. "So how 'bout it?"**

**We cannot do that. It would mean more chaos in human communities, more threat of exposure. But I cannot let him take Jane away from me.**

**All I could do is stand there, and hope a solution will come soon.**

* * *

_Please R&R!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kris**

**I want this to be a dream; a nightmare in fact. The worst one I will have in my life. If I can just wake up, and find myself in my dusty blue room with my rock posters decorating one wall, my paintings another, and me tucked safely in my quilt that my grandmother had made for me when I was eight. If only I can wake up!**

**But it feels too real to be a figment of my imagination. The horrible pain in my leg is a great example. Another would be my pounding heart threatening to burst through my chest. Still, I struggle to get up and to keep moving forward; I have to make sure Allie's death does not go unpunished!**

**Seeing him with his teeth in her neck made me want to die right then and there, for deep down inside I believe I could have stopped him. It also made me all the more determined to end his existence—fueled by how cruelly he had treated us. The question that remains is how to accomplish that.**

**He is not like the vampires from the myths. He sparkles when the sun's rays hit him and he even tried to put a stake in his heart, in front of Allie and me, to show that that was another myth. He seems to be sculpted out of marble, each feature beautiful and flawless. I groan at the thought of finding him attractive.**

**Finally, I make it to the closest tree to the meadow. Slowly, I get myself onto my good foot, and rest against the tree as I listen for Terrance.**

**He has made the last thirty hours a living hell. With great joy, he would play with us like a cat would with mice: letting us run around his manor until he chased us down, then letting us run around again and catching us and so on. But when he was bored with the game he would throw us in the basement with little to no food. But this time when he let us out to play, he went for the kill. When we were released from the basement, I ran as far as the main room before I stopped. I planned on giving myself to Terrance so Allie could escape, so she could live!**

**But he went after her. Not me. I have to accept that, and focus on making sure we were his last victims, but how?**

**My thoughts scatter when I hear Terrance…in pain? I glance over just in time to see him twitching on the ground, almost possessed looking. But no sooner does the scene occur was he on his feet and addressing someone. I shift my gaze to see a small group of four, all of whom are wearing cloaks. **

**Vampires, I am sure of it. Nothing can hurt Terrance, except another vampire. He made that clear chasing us around the house:**

_**"The only way you could hurt me is by becoming a vampire!"**_

**Will they put an end to his heinous ways? Man, I hope so. Listening, I am led to believe a girl is the leader of the group since she is the only one talking. Terrance seems to be behaving for the first time, speaking only when he is spoken to.**

**Then I see the blinding white. Terrance would use this ability whenever he was tired of chasing us and did not want to have to race to get us. After he first used it on us, he explained his gift to us, as if he got a kick out of showing us how powerless we were. He is able to stun people within a mile radius for up to a minute, although that was not much of a problem considering how fast he was. When people around him are stunned, they are unable to move or see which is why all I can see now is a white blankness. Thankfully, he only stuns me for a few seconds.**

**Once I had regained my vision, I notice he has the girl in his arms. So that is why he used his ability, but why did he not used it to his advantage and escape? Maybe he was going to try and mess with them, just like he did with Allie and me. **

**The young girl is trying to fight back, but he has a good hold on her. The others crouch, almost as if they are ready to spring, but stop when they see Terrance tighten his grip. They could have been statues they were so still. **

**My heart beats hard against my chest as I wait for their next move. Are the other vampires going to attack Terrance, or is Terrance going to snap her neck and try to make a run for it?**

**A wind blows, pulling back one of the vampire's hood. My gaze locks on him. He appears to be my age, although somehow much older. His dark, shaggy dark hair falls perfectly over his forehead; his face makes any model's face hideous in comparison; his skin was flawless and very pale; and his bright burgundy eyes glow and shimmer like jewels. But when I see the expressions on his face, my heart broke. His face is fixed so the bloody hatred for Terrance is unmistakable, but in those eyes, I find the concern for the girl, the fear she may not survive, the determination to get her back. **

**I want to help him so badly my heart ached. The vain part of me tries to take over and tell me I have to help him because no one with such a beautiful face should ever be in so much pain. I shake the thought from my head, unable to believe I would only help him just because he was good looking. But I still could not take my eyes off of him. **

**I stare at him till someone's voice breaks my concentration. My blood went cold as I hear Terrance's offer. If they let him go, more and more innocent people are going to die. But if they say no, he will kill the vampire girl. **

**No. **

**I know what I am able to do to ensure none of those things will ever happen. All I have to do is distract Terrance, and the other vampires can destroy him. I am not going to stand by while he kills loved ones, whether they were human or not. **

**I push up my sleeves, and then feel around my pocket for the rock I have been saving. I grip it hard as I deeply breathe what may be one of my last breaths. Touching my locket, I ask my grandmother for strength.****This is for Allie, for the vampires, for all those who have fallen victim to Terrance.**

**Adrenaline rushes through me, like a warrior about to face battle. Ignoring the pain in my leg, I limp out onto the field and close a few feet between Terrance and me.**

"**Hey, Terrance!" I shout. He gazes over at me, probably just remembering his forgotten meal. But I do not let him think a second thought before I bellow in Latin, "**_**Nemo impune lacessit**_**!"**

**Running the jagged rock along my forearm, I allow the blood to drip from the cut and secure my fate.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Alec**

**Unbelievable. Does that human girl understand what she has done? Does she not know what will happen to her now? All I can say is that she is extremely stupid for cutting herself in front of a group of vampires. Vicious, thirsty vampires.**

** I cannot say I am unappreciative for her actions for the next moment Terrance drops Jane and is about to go after the girl when Felix and Demetri seize the opportunity and pin Terrance to the ground.**

** Terrance, craving for blood, struggles under their combined weight, but he met his match. Felix restrains him and Demetri begins ripping limbs off Terrance's body one by one, and sets fire to them. Terrance screams his head off, but whether it is from the ripping of his limbs, the burning thirst for the girl's blood, or both, I do not know nor care. He deserves the torture he is in for what he has done. **

**Five minutes later, it is all over; way too soon in my opinion. A bonfire burns, its flames reaching for the black sky, and produces a heavily perfumed smoke that can suffocate a human.**

** I run over to Jane. "Are you okay?" I ask.**

** "I'm fine, Alec," she assures me before getting up and walking over to the fire. She stares at the bright flames and smiles sadistically, knowing that Terrance had been properly punished. "I think the question belongs to the human."**

** I gaze over at the girl, who retreated as far as the edge of the woods before collapsing at the trunk of a tree. "I'll take care of her."**

** Jane purses her lips. "Find out her reason behind her actions. I have to say I'm curious about it."**

** The girl does not notice my arrival at first. Her eyes are closed as she lies against the trunk. Did she black-out? Or was she still waiting for teeth to sink into her neck? I get down on my knees to have a closer look, but at that moment her eyes fly open. Fear fills them, but she does not move. She just stares at me, waiting for me to do something.**

** Her long, wavy, dark brown hair, though sticking out in some places, looks tamed and under control; her skin is nice and fare, but has a few signs of acne; her frame is tall and lean, but she does not have much muscle in her upper body; and her eyes are a bluish grey, like water in a lake. She is indeed very pretty. **

**For a human.**

** I eye her arm, and find that blood has dried around her wound. She follows my gaze, and pulls down her white sleeve. It does not matter though; I can still smell blood.**

** This would have driven me to kill her, but because I had fed recently the burning in my throat was tolerable. It also helped that I had been able to control my thirst for the hundreds of years that I have been a vampire. So far today, this girl was lucky enough not to have been killed, though I doubt she will be alive much longer. **

** In a clam voice, I ask her, "Why did you pull that stunt earlier?"**

** She averts my gaze, takes a deep breath, and replies, "I wanted to make sure he never hurt anyone else again."**

** "And you figured you'd achieve that by cutting yourself?"**

** Another deep breath. "I knew the only thing that could distract him was the scent of blood." She finally meets my eyes, "At least that myth proved to be fact."**

** Ah. So Terrance not only played with them, but he also demonstrated how impossible it was to destroy him. **

** "What encouraged you to make that decision?"**

** She closes her eyes, and continues breathing heavily. Not labored breathing, but as though she is trying to keep herself from crying. I wait patiently for her to reply. If anything, I hate to see a human cry because it only makes them seem so much more pathetic and unworthy of saving. That is the only reason why I do not demand her to respond.**

** In a soft voice, she explains her reason. "He killed my best friend, Allie. She was a nice and caring girl." **

** "So you did it out of revenge." I confirm. That explains the Latin phrase she yelled earlier—'Nobody attacks unpunished'. I believe she meant it as 'What goes around, comes around'.**

** "I also did it to save the little vampire girl." The girl reopens her, now pink, eyes.**

** Shock and confusion overcome me. Humans would usually go to great lengths to make sure they kill a vampire, so when she admitted that she wanted to **_**help**_** a vampire live, my mind just could not process the information. "Why?"**

** She tilts her head, also confused. "I saw the concern in your eyes. I guessed that you cared deeply about her. As I have said before, I didn't want him to kill anyone else, especially loved ones."**

** This sets me aback. Thoughts circle through my head, and I am unable to respond for a moment, but I manage to compose myself before she can get a good look at my disarray. So she did not do it out of stupidity, but out of sacrifice. It was still a stupid move that I will forever be grateful for.**

** "Thank you, for helping to save Jane." I say reluctantly. I never had to thank a human before, nor did I ever want to; which makes the words very difficult to say.**

** She probably sensed my frustration, for she was hesitant to speak. **

"**You're welcome." She finally says. We stare at each other for a few minutes. Then she boldly asks, "So what do you plan on doing with me?"**

** I hesitate. The decision is not entirely up to me. **

**Even though it is evident that her leg was broken—every time she touched her left leg, she winced—I order her to stay where she was.**

** Demetri, Felix, and Jane were watching the girl and me on the other side of the field. After running over to them, I quickly explain what I have learned from her and what her intentions at been from her earlier stunt. When I finish, they all appear to be calm, but on the inside I know they are just as stunned as I am.**

** "So, what do we do with her?" I ask. Usually, we would just kill the human. End of story. But this time was different. She risked her life to save Jane's, and that is something no vampire could overlook—or something Aro would allow us to forget. Should we kill her or should we turn her into a vampire? Our law would allow only these two choices, and there was no way around it.**

** Demetri spoke first. "Kill her. We don't need another vampire and besides, she doesn't look like she'll be of any use to us." **

"**I say we change her. Who knows, she could be a nice addition to the Volturi," says Felix, shifting his gaze from me to her, and then back. Thinking that her boldness might prove to be useful, I agree with Felix, but we need Jane to give her vote.**

** Jane only stares at her. In her eyes, I could tell she is thinking it through, weighing the positives and negatives of the situation. She did not want to disappoint Aro by killing a human who was willing to give her life for her—Aro is always astounded whenever a human does this. Plus there is the fact that she owes her life to the girl; she needs to decide whether or not she will return the favor.**

** After a long moment, she finally snaps back to reality and faces us. "Change her. And if Aro approves of our decision, she'll continue her existence as a vampire." **

**Jane waits for any objections before continuing. "And maybe Demetri is right, she may be completely useless, but she could also posses an unknown ability; we'll just have to find out. But we better change her now, for she is obviously not in the best health, therefore it is risky to have to bring her back with us to Volterra and then have her changed by Aro."**

** She turns to me. "Alec, you are able to control your thirst better than the rest of us, partly because you've fed the most recently. You have to be the one to change her."**

** I try to argue, but she beats me to it. "I'm not saying it will be easy to control yourself, but I believe you can do it if you're determined enough." Tilting her head to the side, she adds in an almost teasing tone, "Wouldn't you want to reward the person who saved your sister?" **

** Stiffening, I know I cannot avoid it any longer. Even though I know of the responsibilities I have to face from this, I could not argue against it anymore. I am at the tree within a fraction of a second. **

"**Close your eyes," I order. **

** She does as she is told, closing her grayish colored eyes for the last time. Slowly, I kneel down beside her and pull her hair away from her neck. Placing my lips closer to her neck, I whisper, "This may hurt just a little." **

**I sink my teeth into her. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kris**

** Finally, I feel relief. The wildfire inside me is slowly dying; never have I bared such agony in my life. For so long, the flames were twisting and turning inside, burning everything, yet noting turns to ash. Darkness consumes my mind, though I never blackout. **

** I just lie here. Dying, but still breathing.**

** Slowly, ever so slowly, I am able to feel something other than burning. I can feel something soft and smooth in my hands. **_**Silk.**_

** Funny, I have never touched the stuff in my life, yet I can confirm it is just that. I am unaware how I got to the conclusion, but I am too distracted by the cooling of my body to care. With the last flick of a flame, the scorching comes to an end. Now, I can open my eyes.**

** Someone had put me on an old fashioned dark wooded couch that had rose red cushions with golden designs stitched into them. Gazing about the room, I figure I am in a sitting room of a wealthy family's mansion; the rest of the furniture is the same as the couch: old fashion and dark wood. There is also a huge fireplace made entirely out of stone; above it was a wide mirror. **

**Where am I?**

**Cautiously, I get up to look around. The room holds several tall bookshelves, and as I search through them, I realize some are centuries old. Gingerly, I put back the book I had and start inspecting some of the paintings. They are paintings of a bright, colorful landscape. Each painting captures the scene from a different view. **

**Suddenly, I hear the deep ring of a clock tower announcing the time. I wait. One, two, three….four. It is four o'clock, but is it morning or afternoon? There are no windows, so I cannot tell. Walking toward the fireplace, I think about what led me here. Watching the roaring fire, I can only recall bits of what has happened. The only clear memory I had is watching my friend die. **

**Aggravated, I hit the side of the fireplace. The side nearly crumbles after the blow. I jump back, surprised at my strength. That is when the mirror catches my attention, or should I say the reflection. **

**It is me, but also not me. I still have all of my physical features except my skin is much paler than my usual European complexion. And my eyes. My eyes were not my calming bluish gray that I loved so much. They are deep scarlet.**

**All at once, memories of Terrance and the other vampires come flooding back. The most recent one is of the beautiful male biting me. He turned me into a vampire!**

**At that moment, the door swings open, and in came two men. One of them says, "Oh good. You're awake. If you'll please follow us, we'll take you to Aro."**

**Aro? Who is he? Suddenly, the answer comes into my mind along with a feeling of knowing and awareness. **_**He is the leader of the clan.**_

**Once again, I have no idea how I knew that.**

** I nod at the men and follow them out into a brightly lit hallway. As we round a corner, I realize I have no idea what I am getting myself into. I probably should just run and hope I can escape. But then what? Where would I go? Instead, I continue to follow the men down hallway after hallway, until we reach a great wooden door. The men push it open, and I find myself in an open room with several unfamiliar vampires against the circular walls. In the middle of the room, I recognize the group of vampires from before, especially the boy who changed me. Beyond them, three vampires are seated in throne-like chairs. **

** All of whom—except me— that are in the room wear a necklace with a V-shaped pendant, and very formal, very dark colored clothing that seems kind of old-fashioned. Take the little girl—who I think is named Jane—for instance. She wears a black dress under a long-sleeved jacket/cloak that—if I am seeing right—has a clover design on it. She also has on white tights and black flats. She sort of reminds me of a doll. My creator is no exception. His outfit is in different shades of charcoal grey, from his jacket to his dress shoes. The only other color he wore came from his shirt, which was crimson red.**

** Why do I get the feeling that this is not a lively crowd? Now my fear is at its climax, and I am really starting to wish I made a run for it when I had a chance. **

** "Welcome child," the middle vampire says, lifting himself out of his chair. I do not know what to say, and his gaze is so intensely focused on me I cannot help but stare at the tile floor.**

** Instantly, he is right in front of me. "I understand. This is all so new to you! Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aro, and I am one of the leaders of the Volturi." I peek at his face. His smile was wide and his bright red eyes gleam with excitement. **

** I dare to speak. "Hello, Aro. My name is Kris." This simple greeting seems childish, but the situation is so uncomfortable that they are all I could manage.**

** "I know this may seem pushy in a way, Kris, but around here you and the rest of the Volturi—excluding my brothers—refer to me as Master. I hope that does not bother you."**

** It sure was discourteous of him to put it out there like that, but I was not about to tell him that. One, I do not know what will happen to me if I were to speak out. Two, I am at the moment relying on him to explain what the heck is going on. All I say is, "I will make a note of that, Master."**

** "I have heard many things about you, Kris," Aro says, his grin widening. "I would like to personally thank you for saving my dear Jane's life. I'm unable to imagine what it would have been like without her." **

** I nod, remaining silent. **

** "You're probably wondering why you're here, am I right?"**

** I nod again.**

** "Kris, in the vampire world there are rules that must be followed, or there would be nothing but mayhem. These laws are enforced by me and the rest of the Volturi clan. You can say we're the central government. **

** "There are only a few laws, but the most important is to never expose yourself—to humans that is. This is the key to keeping peace and order. Part of the law involves having control over your blood intake. If you take what is needed, the humans won't get suspicious, but if you take too much…"**

** He did not need to finish. After all, I observed the consequence of a vampire breaking the rule firsthand.**

** "Although, you think that it'll be easy to control yourself, in reality it will be the hardest thing you will ever do." He waves his hand around the room. "We have already mastered self-control, but this is from years of discipline."**

** He turns back to me. "I will make sure you learn how to discipline yourself as well as learning our ways of life. **

** "From what you've already learned from Terrance, vampires are not much like the mythological beings you grew up hearing. We do not combust when sun comes out, sleep in coffins, have fangs, etc. The sole truth about vampires is that we crave blood. But that's not all. Some vampires are born with special powers or abilities. I, for example, have the power to read a person's thoughts by just a simple touch." He holds out his hand. "If I may, I would enjoy the privilege of reading yours as well."**

** Staring down at his hand, I, again, do not know what to do or say. Should I say no? And if I do, what effect would it bring me? **

** I look beyond Aro to look at the others. Each one is staring at us, monitoring our every movement. My focus then fixes on my creator. His expression appears nonchalant, but when he realizes I am watching at him, he nods his head ever so slightly and his eyes encourage me to proceed. **

** Gently, I place my hand in Aro's. And I can feel it; I can feel him searching through my mind, peering into every single thought and memory I have ever had, even the ones that were forgotten long ago. When I feel him reading a disturbing or personal memory, I squirm. My mind is urging me to pull away, but at the same time to stay completely still.**

** Finally, Aro releases my hand. "Now, there is much more to be done." He motions my creator forward. "Take her to Marina. She'll help to get her adjusted." **

** My creator bows and says, "Yes, Master." Then he leads me out of the room. **

**We stroll down about four more hallways before we reach another wooden door. "Marina is just through here," he says, not looking at me.**

** All while we were walking, I could not take my eyes off of him; I could not stop wondering who he was and why he changed me. Was there something about me that interested them? Did they want me for some future use? And if they did, would it be something that I would want to do? He is about to take off when I stop him. **

"**Wait. I have a few questions."**

** He averted my gaze. His body language tells me that he wants nothing to do with me, and that I was beneath him. "Whatever it is, I'm sure Marina can answer them."**

** "No, they can only be answered by you."**

** He stiffens, unable to think of a way to get out of this. "Fine," he growls through his teeth, "what do you want to know?"**

** "Why did you change me?"**

** "You saved my sister's life. Besides, I wasn't the only one who wanted to change you; Felix and Jane wished for you to become one of us."**

** "And that would be?"**

** "A Volturi, of course."**

** I consider this. So they wanted to spare me for saving another's life, and not only that, but also to become a vampire of the Volturi clan. I cannot say I am thankful though. Now I am stuck in a world entirely different from the one I am accustom to. It is like high school all over again.**

** "If you don't have any more questions, I would like to get back." He starts to walk away when I call him back. **

** "Wait! I have one more thing to ask!"**

** He pauses, waiting.**

** "What is your name?"**

** He turns around to look at me for the first time. The emotions he shows are so mixed and intertwined, it is impossible to guess what he thought. There is one, though, that is unmistakable: hatred. **

"**My name is Alec." **

**Alec vanishes.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Alec**

**Why did I have to comply with Jane's request? I could have just told her that we could afford to wait till we get back to Volterra to change her. It would have taken some persistence, but eventually she would have given in; then I would not be in this mess.**

**Back in the throne room, I can finally think clearly without having to worry and hate what I have done. Or so I thought.**

**"We need to keep a close eye on our new addition. I have a good feeling about this one," announces Aro as he retook his position on his throne.**

**"How would you know, Aro?" snaps Caius. "From what I saw, she wouldn't even make a good fighter. We should have just killed her."**

**"Ah! But you didn't see what I saw in her mind. She seems to know or figure out things that other people cannot!" Aro informs. "Though, I'm not sure if this counts as a unique ability." Aro stares off in the distance, trying to solve the puzzle in front of him.**

**"I believe Aro may be on to something, Caius," Marcus muses. "After all, it was because of him that we have talented vampires like Jane and Alec."**

**"Yes, but don't forget that he has been wrong before!" replies Caius.**

**This continues on for a while. I tune out their ranting to focus on what I am going to do now that I am responsible for Kris. Aro explained that under these circumstances he will take responsibility for her _learning_ how to behave. It is still up to me to ensure she does.**

**I never wanted to create a Newborn, much less be responsible for one. Hatred seethes throughout me at the position I have gotten myself into; hating Terrance for being the cause of this; hating that he had such a powerful ability that gave him the chance to nearly kill Jane; and hating the girl for her actions. I cannot despise her entirely, though, for obvious reasons.**

**At least she is behaving for the moment. Hopefully, she will continue with this till she is no longer considered a Newborn, which will be about a year. Then, I am no longer responsible; she will be on her own for the rest of eternity.**

**On this note, I decide to turn back to Aro, Caius, and Marcus's conversation and at a perfect time too.**

**"Alec, what do you think of Kris?" Aro asks, clasping his hands together when he turned to me.**

**"She's…quiet." I offer.**

**Aro studies me for a moment. "Yes, but what would you expect from a girl who has just been turned into a vampire?"**

**"She would be snarling and searching for…" That is when I made a startling discovery.**

**Aro, Marcus, even Caius's eyes grew wide as they realize too that the girl has yet to ask about the burning thirst or show any signs of the recognition. Aro then bursts out laughing.**

**"This is astounding! Even as I read her thoughts I didn't read any that showed her feeling the thirst for blood! Usually when a Newborn awakes, the desire for blood is so strong they would stop at nothing to get it. Incredible!"**

**"It is uncommon, I'll admit. We'll just see when we get her near a human." Caius is very hard to impress.**

**I cannot take this anymore. I need to get away from all thoughts of this girl, Kris.**

**"Master, if I may, I would like to go and finish up some of the work you're having me do."**

**He barely glances at me, too busy with his conversation to pay attention, especially to the fact he never gives me anything to do. "Yes, go and finish up whatever needs to be done."**

**Before Jane can ask to join me, I am out of the room and down the hallway. It only takes me three minutes to get to the room that Jane and I share.**

**The room has a sort of medieval style to its décor; the walls are a deep evergreen, and the couch is as well as the cushions in the other chairs made of velvet. In the back of the room, between two paintings of a field at sunset, is a mahogany desk that is seldom used. What I do use was all against the wall on the left side. I walk over to the long bookcase and pick an old favorite of mine, _Count of Monte Cristo._**

**I only got to the sixth chapter when Jane comes in. "I understand why you wanted to escape from there, Alec, so don't bother explaining."**

**Sighing, I refocus on my book. "Of course you would know, Jane. Who else would know me better than my own sister?"**

**She smiles and takes the chair across from me. She plays with a flower from the vase on my coffee table while I try to continue with my book, but it was useless.**

**"What other reason did you come here for?" Jane turns her gaze from the flower to me. She smiles again.**

**"I couldn't help wondering why you have been so…detestable towards Kris." She then asks, "Is it because I made you change her, since I was unable to myself?"**

**"Partly."**

**One of her eyebrows lift in question.**

**"Ok, yes. I hate that I had to be dragged into this; I have to babysit a girl who seems completely useless and a waste of time."**

**"You could have said no. You didn't have to do it."**

**"You made it seem like there was no choice in the manner. Besides, is it better to carry a girl who is slowly changing, or a girl with human needs that requires constant attention all the way to Volterra?"**

**Her smile fades. "Point taken."**

**The room is quiet as I read and as Jane stares off into the distance. As I begin the sixth paragraph of chapter fifteen, Jane whispers, "At least tell_ me_ what you think of her; do you like _anything_ about her?"**

**She only wants to know to see if there would be any competition between her and Kris. As if I would even consider caring for a _Newborn_ over my own sister. This causes me to nearly throw my book into the fireplace from aggravation. "Can we please drop this subject?"**

**"All right, Alec. No more talk about _her_ in here. Promise." She grabs a random book from the shelf and retakes her seat. We sat there in silence, reading, but barely paying attention to the stories' meaning.**

* * *

_Ooooo, Alec seems to have a bit of a temper! Thanks for reading! Please review so I'll know what you think!_


	7. Chapter 6

_So in this chapter you get to meet a new character I've created for the story. Sorry folks, but Alec isn't in this chapter, although, in the next chapter he will be! Well, enough about me. Enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Kris**

**I lightly knock on the door, hoping my fist does not go through the wood."Come in!" someone chimes.**

**Slowly, I open the door to a heavily furnished room with silk, velvet, and other lovely fabrics hanging on the walls. Sitting in a lady's chair across from me, is a petite woman in her early thirties wearing a pair of charcoal cotton pants, a soft pink ruffled tank, and a white cardigan. She smiles at me.**

**"Hello," she says in a light French accent.**

**"Oh, uh, hello. I'm Kris; Aro said you were to help me…" To be honest, I was too busy thinking about Alec and his quick departure to focus.**

**"Yes, yes! Aro wished for me to help you get adjusted to your new surroundings, no?" She gracefully gets up and makes her way to a cabinet along side the right wall. After digging for a few minutes, she turns to look at me.**

**"Oh, where are my manners? Come in! Come in! Don't just stand there with the door open!"**

**After closing the door carefully, I walk over to a chair next to hers and, just as carefully, sat down. Under my feet lays an exquisite Indian rug with various yellows, pinks, oranges, purples, and many more shades, I observe. Before I can examine anything else, Marina has found what she was looking for.**

**"Ha! Here it is!" She spins around to show me a clear box full of thread and needles. "It's been a while since I had to make an outfit, what with the lack of tears and such."**

**I stare at her; I never imagined this is what Aro meant by "adjusted". She read the expression on my face. "Oh, you were expecting another lecture, no? I am sorry to say you are mistaken. I am the seamstress of the Volturi; I make all the clothing so that way we may invest money in more important things. Although you have nothing to fear, I am as talented as the sun is blinding."**

**I shake my head. "No offense, Marina, but I don't think I need a new outfit."**

**She places her box down and studies me. "So you wish to walk about here wearing grimy jeans, even filthier sneakers, and a white long-sleeved shirt with dried blood on one sleeve?"**

**Looking down, I realize she is right—my outfit is a mess. Maybe new clothes are something I cannot refuse. "All right, you win."**

**She claps her hands together and motions me into a corner of the room with three mirrors and a small platform. "Let me get your measurements and I'll create a master piece in no time!"**

**As she takes my measurements, she gives me a brief story of her life before the Volturi, so there is no awkward silence.**

**She was born in a small merchant town on the southern border of France. Her mother was, too, a seamstress and her father was a merchant who often went to Italy, thus the name Marina—meaning "harbor". I tell her it is still a pretty name, but she just waves it off and measures my legs. After she turned twenty-two years old, she finally convinced her father to take her to Italy. When she got there, she fell so deeply in love with the culture she refused to get back on her father's boat. There she remained, opening up a little shop and living in a small apartment above it. One night, though, a strange woman came in with a horrible tear in her skirt, and she asked Marina to sew it up, quickly. While working, she noticed how white the woman's skin was and how unusually red her eyes were. When she finished, the woman instead of paying her, bit her and left.**

**"Eventually, I woke up and discovered how much I had changed. I immediately fled my home and hid in the woods, never thinking about coming out. If it weren't for Marcus's monthly trips to the woods, I would still be there today."**

**"What does he do in the woods?"**

**"He just walks around and gets some fresh air; even us vampires need to clear our heads every once in a while. You can imagine needing to take a break from helping to run the Volturi, no?"**

**She stands up and jots down more measurements on her yellow pad. "All set! Now, do you have any specific articles of clothing you favor more than others?"**

**I think about it for a minute. "I prefer jeans to dresses, especially if I'm going to be working all the time. I also like my tops to be nice and comfortable, not too tight or too big."**

**Smiling, she nods. "_Wee_! I believe I have the perfect design for you!"**

**She rushes over to her fabric table and begins her tedious work. I retake my seat from earlier and wait for her to finish. She asks me a question or two about what colors I like or how many buttons I want. She also asks things about my personal life, which I reply in as terse an answer as I can; I do not want to think about any of it.**

**It feels like a full twenty-four hours has passed before she exclaims, "_Finale_!"**

**She throws the clothes into my hands and shoves me behind a room divider. "Hurry, hurry! I want to see how good you look!"**

**I take my time putting everything on; once again scared I am going to ruin something. But when I gaze into the mirrors, I am absorbed with how amazing I look.**

**She did as I had asked; she made me a pair of dark flare jeans that fit just right—not too tight or loose; I have on a snow-white top with long, loose sleeves underneath a stormy grey, soldier's uniform style jacket with gold buttons and a deep hood; and black, elbow length gloves. When I ask her why she made me gloves, her reply was, "Trust me, you'll need them some day."**

**She glides over to another cabinet and pulls out two black pairs of boots for me. "Which ones do you like?"**

**One had high heels that would make me six feet tall, and the other did not have any heels at all. Needless to say, I went with the latter.**

**"You look stunning!" Marina exclaims, hugging me tightly. As she pulls back, she adds, "Now you see why they've kept me around?"**

**Nodding, I comment on how this even beat some of the top designers. "Sweetie," she says, "when you have lived as long as I have, you know more about fashion than any mortal can understand."**

**Then she stares at me. "What's this?" She points to my locket.**

**"It's my locket; my grandmother gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday. She said it was also given to her by her grandmother when she turned sixteen."**

**"Ah! An antique! They always seem to outlast the trends of time, no?"**

**"Yes. My favorite part about it is the rose design on it."**

**"Ooh! It is gorgeous!"**

**"Thank you."**

**"You're quite welcome. Are there any questions you have before I send you back?"**

**"Only one. Why do you think Alec is…displeased with me?"**

**Marina sighs. "I have no idea, Kris. He is a mystery to me as well. The only people who personally understand him are his sister, Jane, and Aro. Other than them, he basically keeps to himself."**

**Great. That is exactly what I want to hear. Still, I let Marina walk me out of her lavished room, but before she closes the door on me, she tells me to stop by every now and then to talk. "I get so little company that I'm afraid of becoming mad from loneliness."**

**I promise her I will come and see her every now and then, and depart. As I retrace the path towards the throne room, I cannot help but wonder what else lies ahead in my life as a vampire.**

* * *

_If only she knew what was in store for her when she gets there 3:) Thanks for reading and please leave a review! I can't make my chapters better if I don't know what's wrong!_


	8. Chapter 7

_Okay, I was in a good mood today, so I decided to go ahead and put this out. And, as promised, Alec is in this chapter (duh because it's in _his _point of view). Will he finally warm up to Kris? Will he snap and rip her head off? You'll have to read and see..._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Alec**

**In the end, Felix had to come and drag me out of my hiding place. Taking our time going back, Felix brags about his most recent victory.**

**"You should have seen how scared he was! He was expecting me to be just a haughty man who over exaggerates about his strength, but I showed him!" Laughing, he continues. "I bet they're still trying to put him back together!"**

**Smiling at his smugness, I add, "That wouldn't be the first time you ripped someone to pieces."**

**Felix lets out another hearty laugh. Moments later we are back in the main room. Everyone is chatting in a low voice, creating a soft hum in the atmosphere. Jane is among the group; she had left me about an hour before Felix came.**

**"So nice of you to join us, Alec." Demetri nearly hisses. Demetri preferred things to be in complete balance and order, meaning my departure earlier had deeply irritated him.**

**"I go where I am needed, right?" I barely mind Demetri's strict sense of balance, but sometimes it rubs on me. Ignoring my comment, Demetri begins talking to Felix in an almost hushed tone. Jane strolls over to me, and I ask why I am here.**

**"Aro wishes for us to observe Kris to see if we can get a better idea of her supposed 'talent'. He's determined to figure it out, one way or another."**

**"What will he do?"**

**"You'll find out soon."**

**At the moment, the doors are pushed open, and, quietly and nervously, Kris steps into the room. She defiantly fits in better now—her clothes are as dark and formal looking as the rest of ours. The only thing still setting her apart from everyone else is the deep redness of her eyes—the sign of a Newborn. Unlike the last time, she meets Aro's gaze as he welcomes her back. In her eyes, though, fear lingers.**

**"Kris, we have reasons to believe you have a natural talent," Aro informs her.**

**The emotion in her eyes shift to confusion. "A…talent?" Her eyes move around the room, searching for an answer.**

**"Yes. I think I have figured out a way to test if this theory is true, but you'll have to trust me on this. Do you trust me?"**

**Kris, consumed by thought, did not answer for a long moment. It is understandable if she does not trust him—it took me a week of convincing from Jane for me to even consider trusting Aro.**

**The answer she gives is unexpected. "Considering how you know more about what's going on here then yes; I will trust you."**

**He smiles almost wickedly, as he motions a guard behind her. Suddenly, Kris is on her back, with the guard's foot crushing her chest. Shock spread through her features. "What are you doing?"**

**"I'm sorry, Kris. I'm afraid this is the only way to force out your talent. Please, forgive me." Aro, in my opinion, did not seem so sorry, despite what he said.**

**Kris pushes the guard's foot off of her, and jumps into a crouch. He smashes into her, sending her flying to the opposite wall. When she crashes, I can hear the wind rush out of her. It is a good thing vampires do not need air. She manages to get up and charges at him when he grabs her and flips her over. Again, she's on the ground, nearly in a daze, panting.**

**All I can do is watch as she fights him; if I try and stop it, Aro will have my head, so to speak.**

**After recovering her breath, she springs to her feet. This time the guard goes after her, but she manages to punch him square in the jaw before he can touch her. He staggers back from the hit. Before Kris could react, the guard grabs her by her collar, and throws her hard against one of the many marble columns, which instantly collapses.**

**That is when I hear a small _ping_ sound. Off to my right, I see a tiny, silver object bouncing along the marble. In a flash, I catch the object before it could make another sound and attract anyone else's attention. The object was a round locket; it had little red roses decorating the surface of it. Clicking it open, I uncover two pictures: one, a colored photo of Kris—human—and what may be her grandmother and another, black and white, of another young girl and her grandmother. It was a lovely thing, sort of like something I would give Jane. I slip it into my pocket, intending to return it to Kris later—if she survives.**

**Rising from the pile of marble, Kris balls her fists and a growl slips from her lips. The guard closes in on her, and is about to land another blow when she catches his fist in mid air.**

**The room goes quiet for a second. Kris had been unable to defend herself up until this point; she should still be unable to fight him.**

**The guard jumps back, and attempts to come at another angle when Kris dodges and does a double kick to his face. The guard lands on his back, but immediately gets on his feet to attack. Kris side-steps as he launches himself at her. This time, it is Kris that secures him by the collar. Instead of one column, though, she hurls him at a row of them. Each crumples to the ground as his body smashes through them. The guard lies in the crumbled heap, cracked and nearly broken in half.**

**Everyone in the room is bewildered into silence. A Newborn does have the strength to defeat a guard, but rarely do they have the skills to match.**

**The sound of Aro's clapping echoes through the room.**

**"Bravo! Bravo!" He shouts, never taking his eyes off of Kris. "That was so amazing! Do you not agree brothers?"**

**Caius and Marcus stare at Aro, unsure of what to say. Ignoring them, Aro glides over to Kris, not pausing to consider the idea of what she will do to him after what he put her through. He stops in front of her, clasping his hands. "Do you now understand, my dear Kris? Do you now believe it was necessary to have you fight?"**

**Kris did not respond nor look at Aro; she seems stunned herself. She did not even hesitate when Aro wraps his hands around hers.**

**"Ah! Now I can properly identify your talent!" Aro's smile widens. "You, Kris, have the power to sense future actions!"**

* * *

_Just for the record, that is not Kris's complete ability. It will be discussed further in the next chapter. By the way, Aro will never cease to amaze me with his craziness. _

_So don't forget to review this chapter! I would like to hear some of your thoughts on how it's doing. Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 8

_So last time we've discovered that Kris has a unique ability (although to keep her in the Volturi,_ of course _I have to make her stand out some how or why else would they let her stay with them?). Now in this chapter, her ability is explained in more detail. And who knows, maybe Alec will show some kindness to our little heroine. You'll just have to read and see._

**Chapter 8**

**Kris**

**I did not argue with Aro's conclusion. In fact, I have had the feeling that is what I have been able to do all along; it just became more noticeable to me during my fight with the guard.**

**At first I did not know what to do. I just aimed and hoped I hit him, but he was much faster than I anticipated. It was not until after I collided with the column did the feeling of knowing flowed through me again.**

_**He will aim for your face. **_**When he came at me, sure enough, he was about to punch the side of my face. Thanks to the warning, I caught his fist not even six inches from my face. After that I paid full attention to my senses; I knew what he was going to do before the thought even crossed his mind and in the end he was lying in a pile of crushed marble.**

**But it did not just cover people's actions—I think I can also sense basic information about people or objects themselves. At least that explains what I have sensed earlier: **_**It is silk I am touching; Aro is the leader of the coven.**_

**To sum it all up, I can sense information about people and objects.**

**"Astounding!" Aro finally let go of my hands. "An ability that allows you to sense information about anyone and anything! Yes, what a great talent it is! But we must work on a way for you to access your gift whenever it is needed."**

**Narrowing my eyes, I was about to tell him off when he adds, "Of course it will be nothing like what has previously occurred."**

**Still, I cannot trust his word. It may be a while before I can recover from this. All I want now is to get as far away as possible from this room and these people. But Aro is far from done.**

**"There's something else that has been on everyone's mind, Kris." He informs me, his cloudy red eyes studying me. "By any chance, have you felt a…burning thirst at all since you've woken up?"**

**I was confused for only a few seconds when it hits me; my throat becomes so dry it felt like it had been scorched and a need to satisfy my thirst nearly overtook my humanity. Grabbing my throat, I look at Aro, accusing him for my suffering. His eyes shine with excitement.**

**"Perhaps this will help," he motions the two guards to open the door. Someone is thrown into the room, someone who smells incredibly delicious.**

**The human man appears to be in his early thirties; he wore a tan business suit, and the shortness of his jet black hair allowed the fear and terror in his eyes to be shown. If only the poor soul could live. I have a lock on his scent, but the sane part of me struggles with the animal overtaking me. My sanity is barely holding me back as I breathe in more of the scent of human blood. A few more moments, and my sanity is broken. The scent is the only thing I focus on; I did not consider who he is, if he deserves this, and who else I will hurt with his death.**

**Bending into a crouch, I am ready to end his life, until I see Allie. In my memories, I remember Terrance and him drinking Allie's blood, slowly and directly ending her life. I remember the pain I felt as I see her last moments of life, knowing she never deserved such a tragic end. The burning thirst is replaced by disgust as I realize I would be no better than Terrance if I went through with this. Slowly, I regain my sanity and stand up, amazing everyone, yet again.**

**"Is there a problem?" Aro asks with certain perplexity.**

**"Yes, Master. We need to get the human out of here; this isn't the place for him."**

**"I'm afraid I can't do that."**

**"Why not?"**

**Aro refreshes me on the law prohibiting exposure to humans. "And if you do expose yourself to a human-"**

**"You die," I interrupt.**

**He shakes his head. "That's only if you threaten our secrecy with them by letting them live with this information. If you show yourself to a human, you have two choices: kill them or turn them into a vampire. In this case, though, I will not allow him to be turned into a vampire."**

**I shake my head. I explain to Aro that I cannot and will not kill any human under any circumstance. "It reminds me too much of Allie."**

**Dismay replaces his eagerness. "Ah, yes. That little human friend of yours that you had to watch die. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, but it is unusual for a Newborn to resist human blood." He looks over at the cowering human for a moment.**

**"Are you sure you don't want him? Doesn't the thirst nearly kill you?" he asks me again, making the human seem like he is nothing but a treat about to go to waste.**

**"Hardly," I say firmly. The only thing I want now more than ever is to get out of the room.**

**Aro studies me a minute longer before sighing in defeat. "Felix?"**

_**Turn around.**_

**I turn my back to the human as the tall, muscular vampire approaches him. The man screams. Then silence.**

**I do not glance at Aro as I ask if I may depart. He allows it.**

**I take my time walking down the hall that will lead me to Marina; I am not sure how much of the monster has been tamed. Hopefully, Marina can offer some advice about what I can do about my vampire diet. At the very least I can avoid killing innocent humans.**

**"Wait!" calls a male voice.**

**Alec hurriedly walks toward me. When he got close enough, he held out his hand. "This came off of you while you were fighting."**

**My locket! If he had not been so cold to me earlier, not to mention me being cautious about my super-strength, I would have hugged him. Instead, I give him a big smile. "Thank you," I say politely, trying to keep my voice calm. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost it."**

**After I double check that it is secure around my neck, I am about to go when he asks, "Is the picture in there of you and your grandmother?"**

**Stopping short, I turn to look at him. He looked sincere about the question.**

_**"**_**Yes. She wanted a picture of us in it, just like her grandmother put a picture of them in it for her sixteenth birthday**_**."**_

**My heart hurt talking about my grandmother. She was pretty much the only person in the world who ever fully understood me. We had so many great times together that it is painful to know I can never see her again. Carefully opening the locket, I see my grandmother smiling at me.**

**"Again, thank you for returning it to me," I whisper.**

**"You're welcome."**

**I glance up to see his face, but, like last time, he has disappeared.**

_Sorry I keep making Alec disappear on you all, but I thought it would be more mysterious this way. Hehe! And don't you just love Kris's locket? Well, I do at least. Thanks for reading and I hope you leave a review!_


	10. Chapter 9

_Okay, this chapter may be a little confusing at first with the way it's set up. Basically, Alec looking back on the day's previous events. Hope you enjoy! WARNING: MAJOR CLIFFHANGER!_

* * *

Chapter 9

Alec

As day slowly darkens to night, I lean over on the balcony to better observe the changing colors of the sky. It has now been over month since Kris has joined us and her special talent had been 'revealed'. She had continued to be stubborn about her diet; she would refuse to drink blood from any human being. This was beginning to wear on Aro, for he prefers us to drink from humans than the other alternative. But there was one trick Aro had saved for last.

"Will you consider it?" Aro had questioned Kris. Kris stood in the center of the room alone while Aro sat with his brothers. He had asked her about drinking blood of horrible criminals, like serial killers. Aro explained that humans like these should not even be considered human, more like savage beasts. He also added that she would be doing a good thing for humanity by ending the lives of the monsters.

Kris's face was hard; irritated that Aro was pushing on the subject, but in her eyes she was considering what he had said. Hours after the conversation, I am still unaware if it is because she believed he had a point or because she was growing thirstier by the day—her eyes were slowly turning black.

"You guarantee that they will be nothing but vile humans?" she asked.

"I promise. It's the least I can do for making you go through so much!"

Kris studied Aro. "Fine; I'll do it, Master."

Half an hour later, Felix and I were escorting her through the dense forest to an old jail nestled deep within the mountains. Our hoods were up, for it was daylight when we decided to make the trip; we did not know how much longer Kris could stand without blood. There was silence for most of the journey. When we were only feet away from the jail, Felix suggested we stay put while he makes sure the coast was clear. When he was gone, Kris spoke.

"What's it like…drinking blood?"

My answer was honest and what any other vampire would say. "Relief. For a moment, the thirst will subside and you are free of the burning. In addition, you feel stronger with every drop of blood."

"Oh," was all she said.

I looked at her anxious face. Even though her eyes were almost black, meaning the thirst was close to unbearable, she still did not find the thought pleasing. "Don't worry too much about it; we will bring you to a room filled with prisoners, so only they will get killed. Remember, these men in particular are vile and unwanted by humans."

"What if I try to go look for more?"

"Then Felix will restrain you and we'll leave immediately."

"You're all doing so much for me…" She was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry if I'm being a nuisance to you and everyone else; all of you having to take care of me, and explain everything to me. Lately, everything has been so traumatic: losing my closest friend, and knowing I can never see my family again. It makes me feel like I'm on my own in this world." She looked away from me as she said this, probably to hide the pain.

I understood how she felt, even if it was only for a short time. When you wake up and think you are all alone with no one familiar to help guide you. For a moment, I regretted ever hating her.

"You're not the only one who had to go through it, Kris. You'll see; soon you'll get used to how everything works and you will be able to do things on your own."

She seemed to relax a little. By this time, Felix had returned, saying it was all clear. In a flash, we jumped over the rusty, barbed fence and into the wide jail yard. We ducked into the tall, brick housing cell a hundred feet from the fence. Inside, we run down several hallways and up a few stairs before we found the cell we were looking for. Felix pushed open the door to reveal six men in orange jumpsuits. The men shot us questioning looks as we entered the room. When Felix shut the door, I motioned Kris to remove her hood.

As her hood fell back, she surveyed the room of men, who were all gawking at her beauty. Immediately, Kris had caught their sent. Her eyes showed hunger and focus as she took one small step toward them.

"Go ahead," I whispered to her. She did not need me to say it twice. A scream here, a yell there. That was all they could do before being killed.

In three minutes, she had drunk all of the men's blood, and their bodies were scattered around the closed space. Her eyes had returned to their original bright red glow.

She sounded like she was panting as she straightened up. She gazed around the room to see how much damage she had caused. Pain flashed across her face, but disappeared when she remembered whom she killed.

Minutes later, we were back in the woods and heading to Volterra. Kris had not said a word since our last conversation. She must have been trying to process everything that happened. Even when we were safe within our haven, she walked off without a word. All Felix and I did was exchange a look before returning to Aro.

A few hours later, I was walking out of the room when I saw her leaning against the wall opposite of me. She looked the same as before: dismal.

"Hey," she says softly.

"Hello," I reply back. "Is something on your mind?"

She nodded. "Is there somewhere we could talk?"

I showed her the way to my room. After I closed the door and took a seat, I asked her what was on her mind, even though I pretty much already knew.

"I still don't like drinking human blood. I feel as if I was taking the life of innocent people, instead of horrid criminals." She shook her head. "But seeing how that's the only way I can get blood, I suppose I'll have to get use to it."

I thought about telling her there was another way: dinking animal blood instead of human, but Aro would not be pleased. "Yes; for you it will take some getting use to. But we try not to drink too often so no one would get suspicious, so you will only have to drink every once in a while. It may not be pleasant because you'll get thirsty again before then, but that's another thing you'll get use to."

"So long as I don't kill too many people, I don't care. I can handle it," she said determinedly. I have to admit I admired that of her.

She then asked, "Are you and Felix going to come with me every time?"

I shook my head. "After a while you should know how to do it by yourself."

"Alright," she said. "Did you cover up the scene?"

"Yes, we need to cover our tracks so they won't get any ideas. When you killed those men, you left enough blood for it to look like a real crime scene. We simply covered a knife in their blood and planted it on one of them, so it looked like he took their lives and his own."

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, wanting to change the subject. She let her gaze shift around the room. I saw her eying my vast collection of books.

"What kind of books do you read?" I asked. She smiled a little; happy I shifted the subject to something else.

"For a while I've been reading classics like _Great Expectations_ and _The Catcher in the Rye_. My favorite so far is _Pride and Prejudice_. But I also read some of the more recent books too."

I could not help but smile; I like the classics as well. I listed a few of my favorites, like _Count of Monte Cristo_. We continued talking for a while, mainly about books, but she also talked a little about her friend, Allie, and her grandmother. I talked a little about Jane, Demetri, and Felix too. It was all very pleasant and I actually enjoyed every bit of it. Then the clock rung five o'clock and Kris said she had to leave.

"Thank you for talking to me. I feel much better now," she said before leaving. I told her I was glad she was alright. She gave me one more smile before turning down the hall.

Now, as I gaze at the first stars of the evening, I wonder where this will be leading me, and whether or not I want to be led to it. That conversation was the first I have had in a while with anyone other than my sister. I am not good with opening up to people who I barely know. No one talks that much to Jane and me because we are know as the 'witch twins'. People fear us and most of the time want nothing to do with us. Only a few of them—mainly Demetri, Felix, Marcus, Caius, and Aro—take the time to speak to us. The only reason why Kris is even trying to get to know me is because I am her creator, nothing else. If she knew anything more about me, she would never look at me the same. I have to keep some distance between us.

"Alec."

"Yes, Jane?"

"Aro wants to speak to us." Of course. That would be the only reason Jane would interrupt my private time out here on the balcony.

"All right. I'll be there in a minute." Jane leaves me without another word. As I take in the sky scene one last time before going inside, I remember a night like this, peaceful and quiet, and how broken I was.

* * *

_Told yah there was a cliffhanger. Haha! By the way, I am loving the reviews I have (the amount I've gotten and what's on them), so keep it up! And if you have something you want to point out to me about my story, I'd love to hear (or in this case read) it, but please, SAY IT NICELY. Thanks and have a great day!_


	11. Chapter 10

_Okay, so this next chapter will get your mind off of the cliffhanger from the last chapter. But what will happen that will preoccupy you? Will Alec and Kris get alone and confess their love? Will Jane do something inexplicably horroible? Will Aro start to break dance at random? Sorry, but none of the above. Still, enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Kris**

**"Excuse me?" Aro has to be joking. I have only been a Newborn a month and he thinks I am ready for this?**

**"I want you to go with Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri while they take care of another vampire. Like last time, he is killing too many humans at once and needs to be dealt with. You can help them."**

**Aro had called me to the throne room to talk to me. When I arrived, I saw that Jane, Alec, and the other vampires, Felix and Demetri, were there as well. I was expecting another lecture on my habits or diet, but instead he asked me to join the group on a hunt for a vampire.**

**"I don't know…I mean, wouldn't I just be in the way?"**

**"Not unless you slow us down. If you just stay quiet and do what you're told, there won't be a problem," Jane informs me. I have learned from Marina that Jane, although innocent looking, has a talent that involves inflicting pain on others with only a single glance. Note to self: do not mess with Jane.**

**"All right, so long as I won't get in the way, I'll go." I do not know if it would even be worth it sending me with the group, but it was Aro's wish. And whenever possible, Aro gets his wish.**

**"Excellent!" Aro exclaims.**

**Before we leave, I decide to tell Marina what had happened. She is disappointed because this means that I will have to leave her alone for a while. I ask her how long she thinks it will take me to get back.**

**"I don't know. Sometimes it only takes a few hours, sometimes a few days. It all depends on how far you'll have to travel. But you'll be back no matter what, so I think I can last. Remember to have your hood on if the sun's up and to wear your gloves." I hug her good-bye before going to prepare.**

**An hour later, we are racing through the thick woods in the dark of night. I only follow the others and try not to run into anything; I am also trying to get used to my super-speed as well as my strength. The moon is bright and full, casting a rainbow light around itself. It seems like a decade since I have last seen it.**

**We travel for maybe two hours before we finally arrive near the outskirts of a small village. I am not entirely sure where we are—somewhere between Germany and Switzerland maybe. As we scale a rocky mountain, Jane finally filled me in on the plan.**

**"We are simply going to approach the vampire, ask him a few questions that will prove him guilty of the law he broke, and then Felix will finish the job. All we want you to do is stand quietly in the back. If you try anything Demetri will not hesitate in ripping your arm off, am I clear?"**

**I nod nervously. "Just one thing; why do you think he won't lie to you and say he didn't do anything illegal?" I ask.**

**Jane smiles with pity at me. "I keep forgetting how new and…_naive _you are. No one lies to the Volturi, since it could mean the difference between a painful or painless death for them. And let me add that we also don't give second chances to anyone, ally or enemy. It makes us appear weak and forgiving."**

**"I never would have thought being forgiving was such a terrible thing."**

**"That's because you've never had power before."**

**I am not sure if she insulted me or not, so I ignore it and focus on not getting my jacket caught on the thorny bushes around us. In the distance, a wolf howls for its companions. And I hear the roar of a waterfall. A big one.**

**The drop must be more than fifty feet, and the water's current is swift and strong—no human could swim out of it. On the rocky edge, I see miles of forest and a cluster of mountains. The moon casts its beautiful glow on the land and stars twinkle brightly around it. I am so distracted by the sight that I nearly miss what Demetri was saying.**

**"He is not far. Two, maybe three more miles up the river."**

**"Then what are we still doing here?" Jane jumps off the edge, scaring me before I remember she was not a fragile little girl. Demetri and Felix follow soon afterwards, leaving Alec and me alone on the cliff.**

**"Don't be scared. It won't kill you to jump."**

**"No. It's not that. I am just worried about Demetri ripping my arm off. I don't understand why Aro wanted me to come along if I'm going to be a bother to you all."**

**"I guess he thought you would like to be outside for a while. Who knows, maybe you'll be useful and sense something important. Now come on, let's not keep the others waiting."**

**I made a sweeping motion with my hands. "You first."**

**Alec leaps off of the cliff and lands perfectly on his feet at the bottom. He then runs to catch up with the others. Taking a deep breath, I am about to jump when an overwhelming sense hit me right in the gut. I stagger back a few steps while my intuition whispers to me what the vampire we are after, who I now know is named Patrick, is planning. When I have received all of the information, I gasp for breath.**

**Jane.**

**Demetri.**

**Felix.**

**Alec.**

**They do not realize what they are getting themselves into. I try to see if I can see them from where I stand, but the woods are too dense. I knew that if I wanted to stop Patrick, I was going to have to act on my own. And against Jane's orders. I clench my arm in fear, as if she had sensed my thoughts and has already ordered Demetri to come back and rip it off.**

**Quickly, I shove the fear to the back of my mind. I cannot afford to worry at a time like this. I have to decide what to do _now_. I check out my surroundings once again, deciding on what would be the best path to take. Then the river caught my eye.**

**Making my decision, I push hard against the stone and soar straight into the sky, and dive perfectly into the deep, cold river.**

* * *

_MWAHAHA! Another cliffhanger! Hey, I didn't promise that I wasn't going to put another one. Don't worry though, I'll try to put another one out in the next couple of days so you won't have to wait too long. By the way, thanks for all the reviews you all have left last week! Also, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! _


	12. Chapter 11

_As I said, here is the next chapter that will feed your remaining hunger from the last cliffhanger. And I promise that this chapter DOES NOT have a cliffhanger (no promises that there won't be future cliffhangers). Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Alec**

**It takes me a few minutes to catch up with Jane, Demetri, and Felix, who are closing in on the vampire. We slow down to a walk as we get closer, so we do not scare him away. He is sitting on a rock close to the river, almost oblivious to his surroundings. From here, his physical age is mid-thirties and judging by his clothing, I say he was created maybe nine decades ago.**

**He slowly came back to reality when we came to a stop twelve feet from him. He glances at us for a second before returning to his distant gaze. "So, you came at last, Volturi."**

**"You made some choices we could not ignore," Jane replies with no emotion.**

**"And now you have come to end old Patrick's life, am I right?" He appears dismal and hopeless.**

**"Is there any other choice?" Jane asks.**

**Patrick shakes his head. He gets up and walks toward the water, and stares at his reflection for a long time. Finally, he turns to us. "Are any of you curious as to why I've decided to have my life end this way? Why I made the mistakes I did?"**

**Jane smiles at him with sympathy. "Honestly, I can already tell what has happened; I've seen it many times before you. You were created by a female vampire who was longing for companionship. After you got adjusted to your new lifestyle the both of you fell in love with each other. Then something like a fight with another coven happens and your mate was destroyed. Heart-broken, you try to end your life several times, but failing every time. This was your last resort. And here we are with the order you've been wishing for."**

**Patrick smiles sadly and nods. "But before you end me; there is one thing I must…take care of."**

**Suddenly, we are surrounded by a group of wild Newborns. Our assumptions about Patrick were way off; we were not looking at a vampire who was losing control, but a small army of strong Newborns. Normally, even though we are greatly outnumbered, this would not be a problem; I would simply use my power to cut off their senses, rendering them unable to defend themselves. Then Demetri and Felix would tear each one apart and burn them. But this time was different—we could not move. Literally, we were frozen in the very spots we stood.**

**This is the second time we have walked blind into a life or death situation; if we survive, we will need to have a talk with Aro about how to prevent this. But now my focus is mainly on how we are going to get out of this. I believe I can still use my ability, but I cannot get a good look at the Newborns, who are growling and hissing at us, waiting for the order to rip us apart.**

**"As soon as Aro's precious vampires are gone, there will be nothing left to defend the Volturi!" Patrick sneers, his pathetic look gone. "Thanks to one of my little creation's power, all of you will burn where you stand. I would say that it would be quick and painless…but that would be a lie, wouldn't it?**

**"You cannot imagine how hard I had to work in order to keep this little secret of mine hidden. If I took too many humans at once, the Volturi would know what I was up to and stop me before I got to train them. Through careful planning, I found a way to get enough humans to feed my army without arising too much suspicion. Then I was able to train my army to be able to fight any of the Volturi members, and, thanks to my talented Newborn, it won't be too difficult killing off the Volturi coven, once and for all!**

**"But first I had to test to see if they can withstand even a small part of the Volturi. So I got purposely killed many humans from the nearby town, and sure enough, Aro sent not just any of his vampires, but his most talented guards. Oh lucky me!**

**"But look what he's gotten you into. It almost pains me to know you'll be killed. Almost." Patrick's sneer deepens. If I were not frozen right now, I would have ripped the smile right off of his face.**

**Patrick turns his back to us. "As soon as all of you are done, meet me back at the manor."**

**Patrick jumps high into the air to cross the river. Suddenly, something shot out of the water, knocking Patrick out of the air and onto the ground he stood not even five seconds ago.**

**Stunned, I watch as Kris wrestles with Patrick, who is fighting furiously for control, even though it was evident that Kris will win. When Kris has pinned him down and his face smashed into the dirt, she observes the crowd of Newborns, who are frozen with bewilderment.**

**"If you want your master to live, you will do exactly what I say, am I clear?" Kris says in a voice demanding obedience. It was weird hearing her in that tone for she is always unsure and hesitant.**

**The Newborns only stare at her. Suddenly a male, about sixteen, tries to tackle her, but she grabs him and throws him hard against the stone Patrick had been sitting earlier, which shatters to pieces under the immense blow. The Newborn, now terrified, hurries back to his group.**

**"Does anyone else want a shot at me?" Kris asks.**

**No one moves. At the moment, I wonder why the Newborn who has me frozen did not do the same to Kris. I decide it was because he was either too shocked to think, too worried about Patrick, or not bright enough to realize the advantage he has over Kris.**

**"Good. Now, let my group go, whoever can control their movements."**

**Instantly, I can move yet again, and I immediately begin cutting them off of their senses, first the outer part, then the rest of them. They all stand as marble statues in the cool night, and soon they will all be burning; Patrick is the first to burn.**

**During the time, I overhear Kris, who is soaking wet, explaining to Jane why she was in the river and not with us. She says that she wanted to come after us, but thought she would arrive too late to warn us. She then decided to take Patrick by surprise, and one of the ways to do that was to hide in the river, where she could wait until Patrick tried to cross it to attack him. Finally, she explained why the vampire who trapped us did not do the same for her.**

**"I knew Patrick had a secret weapon, but the vampire with the gift didn't put it up to very good use. So if I simply stunned him and made sure Patrick didn't give him any ideas—which is why I face planted him—he wouldn't be able to even consider the thought of using his power on me."**

**I try hard to concentrate on keeping the Newborns senseless, but with every piece of information Kris gives us, I cannot help but become more and more astonished. She was able to figure this whole plan out thanks to her gift, and she was not even four months old.**

**"It's a good thing Aro sent you along with us," is all Jane can say. She turns away from Kris to see the last of the Newborns being thrown into the flames. Now I can finally break my concentration.**

**After what seems like an hour, three bonfires burn in place of the Newborns. I still cannot shake the thought that Jane and I would have been the ones burning if it were not for Kris. I shift my gaze from the fires to Kris, who was ringing the water out of her dark, wavy hair.**

**Her ability seems to be greater than Aro had predicted, and when she is able to use it whenever she pleases, she will be one of the most powerful vampires in the Volturi. I do not know whether to fear or admire her.**

* * *

_See? No cliffhanger. _

_Thank you everyone for your supporting comments! I hope I continue to earn them as the story goes on. Again, thanks so much and I'll update soon!_


	13. Chapter 12

_Here it is, Chapter 12! WARNING: EMOTIONAL!_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Kris**

**When we returned to Volterra, I was showered with praises for my gift and for my brilliant plan. Aro even gave me a necklace with the Volturi crest on it, making me an official Volturi guard. Marina was ecstatic about my heroic actions, so much that she did not mind having to repair my water stained clothes. No longer am I treated like a little child, but instead with respect that I deserve. But I do not care for any of this.**

**Alec seems to be even more distant towards me and a little tense in my presence. I thought after our adventure to the jail I had finally gotten through to him. I guess now he preferred to be cold to me.**

**I try being nice to him, and try starting a conversation with him, but he barely replies. Marina was no help with my situation. She believes he has simply been too distracted to pay any attention or too reluctant to get to know me. Although, after I explain the conversations we have had and how reassuring he was during them, she surrendered saying "I have no idea then."**

**Finally, I decide to confront him about it. I waited outside of his room for I believe an hour and a half before he came. His eyes grew wide when he saw me leaning against the door, but quickly composed himself. "What do you want, Kris?"**

**"I think we need to talk." I look him straight in the eye, refusing to back down.**

**"I don't think we do. Now if you'll excuse me," he tries reaching around me for the doorknob, but I put my hand there before he can. We look intensely at each other.**

**"Fine, but let's not talk out here." I remove my hand from the knob and he opens the door. I walk over to the fireplace and he shuts the door behind him. We are now all alone.**

**"Now, what's so important that you feel the need to interrupt my work?" He is still standing by the door with his arms crossed. I wonder if he is standing there so he can easily make a run for it.**

**"What has been going on with you, Alec? You seemed like you were getting used to me and now you're barely speaking to me."**

**His jaw tightens and his focus intensifies on me. "I don't know what you're talking about."**

**"I think you do." I remind him of our previous conversations. His features do not relax. If anything, he is getting more annoyed.**

**"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong message, Kris. I was only trying to make sure that Aro wouldn't get the impression you weren't cut out for this life. I'm pretty sure you want to continue living, right?"**

**My body froze. Would Aro really do that? Would he really end me only because I was having a hard time adjusting? Marina never told me he would do something like that, but Alec was one of the main guards, who are closer to Aro than most.**

**_Alec's lying._ My intuition whispers to me. _He's trying to hide his true intentions from you…_**

**"I know you're lying," I say, but my voice broke a little—I was still shaken by his lie.**

**He smiles. "Do you think so? Why would I lie about that?" He seems to believe I am trying to convince myself it was not true.**

**"You're trying to keep something from me. Something you're too scared to tell me," I say more confidently. Alec's smile completely disappears. Now he understands my intuition had told me. I swear I heard him growl, angry that he cannot end this without telling the truth. I feel I have gone too far, but for once I did not care. He owes me some answers and I am going to get them one way or another.**

**"Get out," He says a little too calmly after a long minute.**

**"No. Not until-" Suddenly, I cannot move, I cannot see, I cannot do anything. I feel like I am trapped inside my mind and I cannot reach the outside. It is like being knocked-out cold, but your mind is still going, not letting you rest so you can dream.**

**All at once, my senses come back, and I am lying on the marble tile in the hallway. Whatever that was, I knew it must have been Alec's power. I did not need any further details to know to stay away from him, and to get as far from here as possible.**

**Shaking, I walk away from the room, down the brightly lit hall. I did not turn down the hallway towards Marina's room. Instead, I walk into the dark night. I glide past humans who were out for who knows what reason. They all cast curious glances at me, trying to understand what—or should I say who—I am hurrying to get away from or why I am wearing a hood in the middle of the night—I formed a habit of putting it on whenever I go outside. I do not care that they are staring at me.**

**Once outside the city's walls, I make a beeline for the thick forest. I cannot stand the thought of being remotely near Alec, knowing what he can do, for he can do the one thing that scares—no, terrifies me almost as much as watching everyone I care for die: make me unable to defend myself.**

**As the shadows of the trees cover my shaking body, I break into a full run. I dodge tree branches and thick roots as I flee deeper into the woods, never looking back. Fear takes control of my limbs, and I am able to cover a mile in a minute tops. Fear does not let me go until I begin feeling farther and farther away from him. My body trembles as I slow down, making standing difficult. After finding a rock to sit on, I bring my knees up and put my head in between them. The night is only half lit by the waning half-moon, but it assured me that no pair of eyes can see how unstable I am.**

**The first part of the night has reminded me of the one thing in my human life that I am happy to never have to live through again. I understand now it was foolish to think I was invincible. Every vampire has their weakness, and I have found mine.**

* * *

_Poor Kris. I actually felt like crying while writing this, but at least that tells me it's a great addition to the story! But the next chapter won't be sad, don't worry! It'll involve mostly one thing: ACTION!_

_Thanks for all of the comments everyone! And please, if you have something you want to tell me, tell me (but please be polite)!_

_Thanks and see you later! _


	14. Chapter 13

_Wow. This is by far the LONGEST chapter I've written for this story. And as I've said before, this chapter mainly has action in it, but it also has a bit of suspence. What will happen? You'll soon find out. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Alec**

**Finally, I am alone. I pull a chair close to the fire to sit and watch the flames flicker. So much as changed these past few weeks because of Kris, and I am having trouble keeping up. I just need time to think and get adjusted.**

**I knew I may have been a little hard on her. She was only trying to get close to me, which is what most Newborns try to do with their creators. I shut her out because I do not want her to be any closer to me than she already is. There are a lot of things she does not know about me, a lot of things she will not be able to understand. At the same time, I want to understand her more. I want to know why she loves her friend and grandmother so much. She must have had plenty of other people in her life to care about, why only them? I knew I could not get her to tell me without sharing something about myself.**

**"It's better this way," I repeat to myself over and over again.**

**Suddenly, Demetri bursts through my door with an urgent look on his face. "Alec, Aro needs to see you."**

**"Why? Is there something wrong?" Of course there is something wrong; Demetri never gets this worked up over nothing.**

**"Remember Patrick? We have been informed that he was not alone on his plan to destroy the Volturi. They were not very pleased to hear that their friend had been killed by us."**

**"Of course they wouldn't be pleased, but what does that have to do with anything?"**

**"They're coming here to Volterra."**

**"Are they mad? Do they not realize they'll suffer the same fate if they come here?"**

**"Usually, yes, they would be insane if they tried attacking us, but what they're coming after isn't us; it's Kris. She's the reason why we even survived in the first place, so they've come to seek revenge on her. Aro has ordered that she be kept in Volterra, but she's nowhere in the city. A guard says he saw Kris leaving with a terrified look on her face, like Jane used her gift on her. If only she knew what she was getting herself into!"**

**Now I understand Demetri's urgency in the situation; and how greatly I messed up. Kris's power may not be, or maybe ever will be, as strong as Aro's, Jane's, or even mine, but she was still valuable to us in more ways than one.**

**"Let's not waste anymore time here then," I say hastily, already out of the door. When we arrive at the throne room, Aro and Caius were busy arranging vampires into groups.**

**"Alec! There you are! Did Demetri fill you in?" Aro asks, turning his attention away from his work.**

**"Yes. What do you suppose we do?"**

**"I was going to send Demetri and Felix out with one or two groups to retrieve Kris, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with them. After all, Kris is your Newborn."**

**I deliberate this for a moment. Going out there may risk my life, and Jane will be left here so she will be safe, but she will not only be mad I get to go instead of her, she will worry about me until I return. But it was my fault Kris even left, and I could be of some help if the numbers proved to be overwhelming.**

**"I'm going."**

**"There's not a moment to lose. Demetri! Felix! Are you two ready?"**

**Felix answers, "Yes, Master. We're leaving as we speak."**

**In only a matter of minutes, we are only a few seconds away from the woods surrounding Volterra. It is hard to believe I could have driven her out here, so far from safety.**

**"Demetri! How far away is she?" I yell out to him, even though I am only a few steps behind him.**

**"About ten miles; she's really deep in the woods. Why would she be that far out?"**

**I did not answer. Besides, he needs to focus on where we were going instead of on me. Trees blur all around us as we head towards Kris. Minutes tick by like hours and I am staring to lose patience when I hear her. She confirms our worst fears true.**

**"Let me go! Let me go!" Kris screams.**

**Thankfully, we are but a moment away from her. But Felix turns to me and whispers, "Alec, hide up in the trees so you can work your gift on them if they prove to be too much. Don't come out until we've got Kris back safely. Got it?"**

**There is no time to argue with Felix as he rushes to take the front. I climb a nearby tree that was close enough to let me see what is going on and far enough away to keep me hidden. I hear a sound and I turn to see a Volturi guard on a branch just behind me. Felix must have wanted to make sure I was protected enough.**

**I ignore the guard so I can see what was going on. Felix and Demetri are the only ones there—the others were probably surrounding the field—and they are facing about thirty other vampires. The ones who attract my attention are four vampires that are sanding in a semicircle, and one of the two men is holding Kris. He was holding her in a choking grip, which she is trying desperately to escape. Even as he turns his attention from her to the arriving men, she cannot break his hold.**

**I wait on tenterhooks for something to happen. One of the four head vampires speaks, a woman in her mid-twenties. "We only came for the girl; if you let us finish up here there won't be any need for a fight."**

**"I'm afraid we cannot let you kill her," says Demetri in his usual formality. "She is, after all, a very important member of our coven."**

**"Like we care." She turns to look at Kris. "She's the reason why Patrick's dead. We're not leaving until she's been done with."**

**Demetri shakes his head. "I'm sorry to say we cannot let you all leave either. You have broken the rule against attacking the Volturi. And for that there must be punishment."**

**The woman sneers at him. "You and what army? In case you haven't noticed, we completely outnumber you-" Suddenly a fire bursts into flame where five vampires once stood. Chaos strikes the crowd as Demetri's men attack from the right and Felix's group pick off the escaping vampires one by one. Multiple bonfires were made until there are seven in total. The enemy's numbers are dwindling**

**Figures. Patrick must have been the brains behind this coven; without him, they are as good as dead. Two of the leaders try to help, but are slain almost instantly. Demetri and Felix are trying to get to Kris, but more and more vampires keep blocking their path and they have to waste time dealing with them before going after Kris again. The remaining leaders do not let Kris go and try to escape with their lives. They have figured out that they were going to die no matter what.**

**No.**

**I watch as the woman nods her head.**

**No!**

**The man looks down at Kris.**

**NO!**

**I launch myself from my hiding place, so fast my guard did not have much of a chance to stop me. I bolt across the field at a speed that may have matched lightning. When I reach them, I tackle the man, making him release Kris. He quickly responds with a punch that sends me back several feet. I flip and manage to land on my feet, and I run back towards him. I aim at him, dodging his punches and kicks as I hit him square in the jaw, which broke upon impact. He tries to reset it before going at me, but I am too fast. I grab one of his arms and slam him into a tree. He stares at me, shocked to see how skilled I am.**

**What most people believe is that just because I have such a powerful gift that means I do not work on my fighting techniques. Once again, I had long ago realized something that so many people often forget: never rely too much on one thing, for it might just lead to your grave. Ever since then, I have worked on my fighting skills in case I needed them one day. And today was most certainly that day.**

**The man tries once again to get a hit at me, but I duck to the left, grab his neck, and, with all my strength, snap it in half. He falls to the ground, and does not move again. Quickly, I survey the area, and find Kris and the woman tearing at each other. The woman had ripped Kris's clothes nearly to shreds, and Kris had pulled most of the woman's hair out. Kris dodges a punch from the woman and, in return, punches the woman's nose. The woman stubbles back, clutching her nose and withering in pain. Suddenly, Felix appears behind her and snaps her in half. He then throws her body into one of the bonfires.**

**It is over. The field is filled with only Volturi now. The other guards stay still while Demetri, Felix, and I check on Kris.**

**"You all right?" asks Demetri gently.**

**"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! I should have never left Volterra! I had only just sensed the danger I was in when they ambushed me. Thankfully, they couldn't decide on a way to kill me before you all showed up! I'm sorry for causing so much trouble and I'll never leave Volterra alone again!" Kris rambles on, clearly distraught over everything. She hugs Demetri, then Felix, then me, once again exclaiming how thankful she was that we had come. We all exchange amused glances at each other, for no one has ever hugged one of us like this.**

**When Kris pulls back, I say calmly, "Just let this be a lesson. You now understand how important it is to consult Aro before going anywhere outside of Volterra."**

**She nods. "Yes! It was just that I was so…" Then she remembers what exactly caused her to get away from Volterra in the first place: me.**

**She turns to face Demetri and Felix. "I hope no one is too mad at me."**

**Felix laughs. "On the contrary, everyone was dying to have a good fight. Because of Jane and Alec, they rarely get any piece of the action."**

**Kris smiles weakly at him. Felix and Demetri signal to everyone that it is time to return to Volterra. The guards wait for us to lead before following. We take our time heading back so some of the excitement can die down. I keep close to Kris, who seems to inch away every time I try to get close to her—not that I can blame her.**

**Along the way, she examines her clothes and groans at how damaged they were. Though Marina is talented when it comes to thread and needle, this is something not even she can fix. But as soon as Kris touches her locket, she relaxes; relieved to know it is still there.**

**It is nearly dawn when we walk into the throne room where Aro, Caius, and Marcus were waiting for our return. The extra guards are dismissed and now it is just the six of us in the room. Aro, Caius, and Marcus sit and listen as Demetri reports what happened and how many vampires were destroyed. "Only Patrick's coven was killed. There were thirty-two bodies total. Two of the leaders tried to kill Kris before Felix and I could get to her. If it wasn't for Alec, we would have had one dead on our side."**

**Kris gazes at Demetri upon the mentioning of her name, but refocuses on the tile flooring. She does not feel guilty anymore about being the cause of it all; she just wants to avoid eye contact with me. I cannot tell what she thought of what I did, but I know that she did not appreciate it. I could not help it if she was trying to get me to say something I could not bear telling anyone.**

**After everyone leaves the room, I stop Aro and extend my hand. He accepts it, and his eyes reflect the knowledge I share with him. He nods and lets go.**

**"As you have noticed, it was wrong of you to punish Kris when she was only trying to understand you, Alec. Hopefully, this is not something that will be repeated." He looks at me for a moment. "Maybe you should talk to her. She is a very understanding person, Alec, especially about what you and Jane have been through."**

**"How could she know the suffering Jane and I went through to get here?" I ask curiously. "How is that even possible?"**

**"She may not know entirely how it feels to hurt like you and Jane, but she has an idea about it. Don't be so quick to judge her." He turns to leave the room, only to stop to add one more thing. "Everyone has their story, Alec. It's about time you learn hers."**

* * *

_My oh my, what a chapter that was! Don't you agree?_

_Thank you to everyone for the lovely comments you have been leaving! And I know I already said this multiple times, but don't be afriad to give me creative __criticism (so long as it's said politely)!_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you'll continue reading!_


	15. Chapter 14

_Okay, I don't know about you guys, but this week isn't going by fast enough. Ugh._

_Anyway, here is the next chapter to _Frost at Dusk_. In this chapter, you'll get a little taste of what is to come in the next two chapters. There will be drama, tragedy, suspense, and maybe a little bit of romance. Hehe._

_WARNING: CLIFFHANGER_

_Still, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Kris**

**Marina is devastated by the state of my attire. She picks up a piece of my torn sleeve that was only hanging on by a few threads. "My art! It's ruin! Oh dear tragedy!" She exclaims.**

**"I'm so sorry Marina! It was so beautiful, and I feel terrible for destroying it! Is there anyway to make it up to you?" I plea to her. She was the nicest woman here, and I like thinking of her as a friend; I would do anything in order to prevent losing her.**

**"Oh no! Don't think this is your doing, Kris!" Marina balls up her fists. "Curse those darn vampires! Not only did they ruin my clothes, but they nearly tried to execute my friend!" She rips my jacket off and throws it into a small basket. "But the tables turned on them, didn't they?" She smiles wickedly.**

**When she sees the fear on my face, she calms down. "Forgive me. I did not mean to get so worked up in front of you, and after all you have been through!"**

**"It's alright, Marina. Let's just worry about what I'm going to wear now that my clothes are nearly destroyed." That is when Marina's eyes shine a mischievous gleam. "Marina…what are you thinking?"**

**She walks over to a long, lavender drape on one wall. "I may have been making something for you. Now, I know dresses are not your style, but I hope you will just wear it until I finish making your clothes again." She pushes aside the drape to reveal a hidden mannequin.**

**It was wearing a frosty blue dress with see-through, light grey fabric that clung and hung like mist. It had a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps that secured the dress on the mannequin's shoulders and the dress did not go beyond the knees. I gently feel the smooth material. When I look at Marina, she learns all she needs to know from the expression on my face. She takes the dress off the mannequin and tosses it to me. I catch it and quickly go behind the room divider to change. When I come out, I find Marina holding a pair of silver flats. "You know just what I need, when I need it," I compliment her as she gives me the flats.**

**After I put them on, I went to examine my reflection. The dress clings to all the right places and the color of the fabric compliments my pale complexion. My two necklaces, my locket and my Volturi crest, rest at the neckline and add that special touch to the dress. I smile at Marina.**

**"You really out did yourself, Marina. It's gorgeous."**

**She smiles, embarrassed. "Like I said, I am as talented as the sun is bright."**

**Just then, there is a knock at the door. Marina hurries to answer it while I continue to gaze at my reflection. Marina comes back with an excited look on her face.**

**"Guess what! Alec has asked if you would like to come to his room to talk tomorrow night. Isn't that great?"**

**My heart falls, or it would have if it had not already stopped beating. I do not want to see Alec. Not now. Not ever. It does not matter that he had saved my life; I cannot forget how frightening his gift is, and how powerless he made me. I turn away from the mirror, but not before Marina saw my expression.**

**"What's wrong? I thought you've been waiting for a chance to talk to Alec?"**

**"I don't want to talk to him."**

**"Why not?"**

**I shake my head. "It's…complicated."**

**"Well, I'm sure that whatever is going on can be resolved tomorrow night, no?"**

**I shake my head again. "I'm not so sure about that."**

**Marina takes my hand in hers. "Kris, you need to talk to him. Lay to rest whatever has happened between you two. I believe he wants to do this, for why would he personally ask for you to see him?"**

**My eyes widen. Alec had personally asked for me to come? Usually vampires of such great status would send someone else to deliver a request; only when they are really desperate will they ask personally so they will know at first-hand their message is received. This case is no exception apparently.**

**_Go. It will be worth it._**

**That settles it then. The next night I knock on Alec's door a little before seven. He opens the door and, with wide eyes, examines me. "Did anyone tell you that you look like an ice princess in that dress?"**

**Actually, no one needed to; I thought I did when I first looked into the mirror. "Don't I need a tiara in order to be a princess?" I ask jokingly, trying to forget that in a few moments I will be completely alone with him.**

**"Not necessarily, but you're not really here with me to discuss whether or not a tiara makes you royalty." He backs away from the door so I can walk in. After he shuts the door, he does not turn around for a long moment.**

**"I'm sorry," he tells me, but he was still facing the door.**

**I purse my lips. "I would prefer it if you would say it to my face, Alec." I wince for the numbness, but it does not come. Instead, he turns around to look at me.**

**"I'm sorry, Kris. I shouldn't have used my powers on you; you were only trying to see what was bothering me."**

**"Yes. And afterwards I realized you were still unhappy with me in some way that I do not, or maybe will never understand."**

**"At first it was only because I got stuck having to look after you, since I created you. The second time, however, was mainly my fault, not yours."**

**"How so?"**

**He does not answer. I decide to change the topic. "Thank you; for saving me that is. I did not know you could fight like that." Or at all, but I was not going to mention it.**

**He can barely look at me when he says, "I couldn't stand the thought of them killing you. Felix and Demetri were too far away for them to save you, and it would have taken too much time for my ability to have taken affect. It was either I fight them or watch them kill you."**

**The room turns silent with the exception of the crackling fire. Alec looks exhausted and edgy, partly because his eyes are growing dark. Just like me. Marina's surprise had only left me excited for a little bit before it all came crashing back. I am almost desperate to relinquish the thirst, but I want to talk to Alec more, and find out why he wished to speak to me as well. This brings me to my next question:**

**"Why do you want to talk to me?"**

**"Aro advised me that this is what needs to be done. I've been keeping too much from you, Kris."**

**"Aro? I guess I shouldn't be surprised; you and Jane seem to respect him at a different level than all of the other Volturi. Jane appears to look at him like a-um, what does she look at him like?"**

**"A father figure," he replies quickly, like he has noticed that of Jane himself.**

**Something clicks in my head. "Jane looks at Aro like a father, yet you don't. You respect him highly, but you don't see him like Jane does. Why is that?"**

**The question catches him off guard. Emotions flash across his face: anger, hate, misery, and pain. Squeezing my eyes shut, I wait to be separated from reality; to be trapped in my mind once again like the last time I have made Alec upset. And I wait. And wait. I am still conscious.**

**I open my eyes to see Alec staring sadly at me with a remorseful expression. He sighs when I meet his gaze and then walks over to his couch. He sits down on the couch with his head in his hands. After a long moment of rubbing his temple, he looks at me. His eyes were pitiful.**

**"I don't want a father. If I wanted one, I wouldn't have killed mine."**

**And his story begins.**

* * *

_DUN-DUN-DUUUUN! CLIFFHANGER!_

_Sorry I keep doing this to you all, but hey, it keeps it interesting. I mean, if I were to just lay it all out, it wouldn't be as entertaining (something I have to remind myself whenever I finish a chapter on a fanfiction I like and have to wait for the next chapter)._

_So what is Alec's story? Why did he kill his father, and how did he do it? You'll just have to wait and see._

_I hope you all enjoyed it and please, review!_


	16. Chapter 15

_Another chapter, yay! And it's a long one, double yay! _

_So now you all will hear Alec's life as a human, and why he and Jane became so sadistic when transformed into vampires, which is the main reason why I began writing _Frost at Dusk_, but that's a different story for another day! Hope you all enjoy it!_

_WARNING: it gets a little bloody..._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Alec**

**"Jane and I were born back during the Middle Ages, when fantasy was very much alive. Our village believed that we were bad blood ever since our mother ran away with another man; since her sin flowed through our veins, we must also be as demonic as she. Our behavior did not help to discourage the theory.**

**"Jane and I would disappear for hours at a time from the village, ignoring our daily chores. When we came back, they would claim that we were off praying and worshipping the devil, when really we were only playing by a small stream in the woods. Sometimes we would return with scratches on us when we accidently fell, and they would say we were using our blood to practice witchcraft. Every time something bad happened, we were to blame, though we could not figure out how.**

**"The villagers kept hoping our father would take care of us and make us as civilized as he was, for he appeared to be such a great man in their eyes. He knew how to fix every problem in the village, and they believed he was slowly working on us. What they did not know was that he was the reason we ran away from the village every day.**

**"I believe that as soon as my mother left, he began abusing us. At night, we were all his. He made us his personal servants; we had to do all of the chores around the house and were to be done with no exception whether we were sick or tired. He would beat us senseless whenever we did something wrong; he thought what everyone else in our village thought: that because of our mother, we were worthless and not to be pitied over. He was as horrible as can be, and Jane and I would wait impatiently for daylight so we could retreat to our hiding place.**

**"While near the steam, Jane and I would talk about traveling far away from that terrible place and never return. We imagined fancy pastries, elegant clothes, and beautiful landscapes miles and miles wide, and that we would not have to see anyone else for the rest of our lives. This would satisfy us until it was near dark, and we had to make our way back to the village, or risk spending the night in the woods.**

**"I was the older brother, so I felt it was my responsibility to protect Jane. I would take a beating for her, and do the toughest tasks our father wanted us to do. But still, Jane would be hit sometimes when I could not reach her in time. I hated to see the pained look in her eyes and the tears that would drip on the dusty floor. I would tend to our wounds as best I could for an inexperienced child. This continued for several years. But the week after my sixteenth birthday, something finally snapped.**

**"Our father was barking viciously at me for not making his water hot enough, and was about to hit me when Jane tried to tackle him. He turned his attention from me to Jane, and threw her on to the floor. Then he picked Jane up by her arm and dragged her out of the house, but not before locking the door; which made me unable to help Jane. No matter how hard I pounded on the door it would not give away. Through a tiny window, I saw that they headed towards the woods; and Jane struggled against my father's tight grip. All I could do was watch as he pulled her effortlessly into the woods. After an hour, he came back with a wicked smile on his face, and no Jane. I stood at the window as he came in and took his seat by the fire.**

**"I asked him where Jane was. He flashed me a devilish smile, and said, 'The girl had what was coming to her,' which was preceded with a loud laugh.**

**"Dread flowed through me, for my worst fear seemed to have become my reality. A plan formed in my head, rapidly and naturally, as if I made plans like this for a living. He could beat me, yell at me, abuse me anyway he wished in his violent reign, but this time he had gone too far, for he had taken away the very thing that had kept me going all of those gruesome years: Jane.**

**"Slowly, I made my way to the corner of the room where Jane and I would usually sleep. I grabbed an old scarf Jane saved for our cold days in the woods, and I tucked my old knife in my waistband. I gazed over at my father to see that he was almost asleep. Gradually, I crept up behind him, Jane's scarf tight in my hands.**

**"I took him by surprise, covering not only his eyes, but his nose, mouth, and ears with Jane's scarf before knotting it securely on his head. He jumped up, and tried to unknot it when he tripped and accidently burned his hands on the red-hot coals. He screamed in agony, and searched for something to ease the pain, but found nothing. I enjoyed the fact that he was now feeling some of the pain he had been making Jane and me suffer, but quickly realized that the neighbors would hear his screams, so I climbed on top of him, and silenced him.**

**"During the act, I had released all of the anger and hurt he had put on me for years. I got my revenge on him in the end, and I couldn't have wanted it any other way. I then knew what it was like to become mad. After I got up to see the horrible scene I had caused, I grasped how much trouble I had put myself into; how much damage I had done from sinking to insanity. I also realized that Jane was still in the woods, waiting to be saved.**

**"Running out of the house, I headed straight to the woods; I needed to see for myself if Jane really was dead or not. I scrambled through the woods for hours on end, until I finally found her bound to a tree. I sliced the rope with my knife and quickly explained to her what I had done. Her first sadistic smile flashed across her face, but disappeared when she realized the trouble we were in. I told her we needed to get back to the house to grab some necessities before we could run away from here.**

**"But when we got back to the house, we were greeted by a mob of villagers who had already discovered the scene. When they saw what had happened to his hands and how I blinded and deafened him with Jane's scarf, they believed we had preformed a sacrifice with him. We tried to run, but were quickly overtaken. My knife was retrieved and when they saw the blood on it, they finally had the evidence they needed to have us burned at the stake.**

**"We were tied up and bound, and five men guarded us as they prepared our punishment in the village square. We tried to unbind ourselves, causing the rope to dig deep into our skin, but we were tightly secured. We also tried to plea with them, but they ignored us or scoffed at us, saying we deserved it.**

**"It was near dawn when they were ready to execute us. We squirmed as they dragged us to our posts, fighting against an unfair punishment. Nonetheless, we were bound to our posts and the woodpile beneath our feet was ready to burn. A priest read a few verses, and as he was reading them, I thought to myself that at least our pain would finally be over.**

**"The moment they set fire to us, everything was a blur. First, I felt the flames burn my feet, arms, and legs, and I screamed in agony, wishing I could not feel anything, could not hear Jane's screams as well as mine, could not smell the suffocating smoke, could not see the cheering villagers, and could not taste the ash in my mouth. But the second I wished all these things, the fire was put out and the villagers were being slain one at a time by men in long, dark cloaks. I was growing faint from the trauma, but for a moment, the world stood still as I came to the realization that I would somehow live. Suddenly, a whole new kind of burning sets in, but unlike the previous fire, this one was internal. I somehow was able to black out, but at the same time remain conscious to the agony within me.**

**"All thoughts of Jane, my father, the villagers, and everything from before were replaced with the desire to know when the torture would stop. It seemed like centuries passed before I could open my eyes. I was all alone in a room unfamiliar to me. A minute later, a man with long, jet black hair walked in—who I now know as Aro. He explained to me what he had done: he had been watching Jane and me since the beginning, intending to make us vampires when we were old enough, but when he saw that we were about to be killed, he stepped in. Because of him, my whole village was dead, and Jane and I were no longer human. The things he said, though, did not register in my mind, for the intense burning was still in my throat. Aro brought me a few humans to drink to help calm the thirst. Only after I had killed everyone did I realize that Jane was still alive.**

**"I begged him to take me to her. At first he was hesitant, but finally obliged. I found Jane in a room nearby, wiping her mouth from her previous meal. When we hugged, we nearly crushed each other with our strength. Aro continued explaining how we had changed, how much stronger we were, how fast, and that we were different from the mythical vampires—we could not be destroyed so easily. When he added that we still needed to drink human blood to survive, I was not at all concerned by this; in my whole life, no human had ever treated Jane and me with any kindness, and for that I despised them. They had been hurting Jane and me for all of our human lives; now it was our turn.**

**"The first two months are fuzzy in my mind—all I could think about was blood; when could I get it, and how much could I drink. During the third month, my thirst became easier to control, and I could then focus on other more important things, like whether or not if I had a gift. Jane's gift was discovered a few weeks into our first month as vampires. She was fighting another vampire for a human, and when he tried to push her aside, she shot him an angered look that triggered her ability and he fell to the floor in pain. After two more experiments, we came to the conclusion that she could cause anyone to feel pain with a mere glance.**

**"Everyone began trying to see if I had a power similar to Jane's. Every time I tried, though, there was no immediate result. After about nine tries, everyone was ready to give up on me, believing that I had no gift at all. But on that try, I kept at it; I did not take my eyes off of my target. Focusing hard, I did not at first see the mist coming up behind him. Only when it had completely engulfed him did I see it, as did everyone else in the room. They all called out to the guard I was focusing on, but he did not respond to their cries. That is when I decided to do a little test of my own; I spread the mist to two other vampires, who immediately silenced upon contact. Finally, I released my gaze on them.**

**"They looked around at each other in confusion before looking at me with horrified expressions. They quickly told Aro that they could not see, hear, feel, smell, or taste anything. They described it as being trapped in their minds. Aro touched one of the guards to see for himself, and smiled at me.**

**"That day, I had shown everyone how powerful and dangerous I was. Jane was proud that I had such an incredible gift, and that she was not the only gifted twin as everyone was led to believe. For the next few centuries, we ruled alongside the Volturi as the most powerful vampires in the world. No one ever again made us feel vulnerable, and we could forget our human lives. Except I never did.**

**"Every calm sunset, I was immediately sucked back to the night I though Jane was taken away from me forever, the act I carried out, and our near deaths. But each time I relive the experience, I am able to remain sane and not sink to the level of sadistic behavior Jane had adopted, for I discovered that in order to be sane, you must first know what it is like to lose all sanity."**

**Neither Kris nor I spoke after I finished. I wonder if I had spoken too much, and if this had frightened her to the point that she will disappear after leaving the room and I will never see her again.**

**She spoke in a quiet whisper. "You're right."**

**I gaze at her, confused. Her face is expressionless, but I can tell she is thinking carefully. "In order to stay sane, you must first experience insanity."**

**"How do you know?"**

**She turns to me, and reveals her human life.**

* * *

_So how was it? D__id you all enjoy it? Is there something that needs fixing? Please review and let me know if there's something I missed!_

_Thanks for reading, and have a great day!_


	17. Chapter 16

_Another day, another chapter. Let me tell you something, boredom can make people very productive. I don't know what that has to do with this chapter, but I just felt like sharing a piece of wisdom. Anyway, enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Kris**

**"My life started out simple. I was a happy child who grew up in a loving family that supported and took great care of me. When I started school, I loved learning and meeting new kids. During Kindergarten, I met my best friend Allie. The funny thing is that we both bonded over choosing the same colored crayon from what seemed like millions of choices of colors and shades. Then again, things like that happen when you are so young.**

**"We were as tight as two friends could be; we were pretty much connected at the hip. We had sleepovers almost every weekend, during which we would stay up all night playing and telling each other secrets. We also borrowed each others toys and, when we were older, clothes. When one of us was sad, we would do anything to cheer the other up. She was the greatest person to have come into my life—next to my grandmother of course.**

**"My grandmother's house was always a place where I could go and have fun no matter what. We would always play games like dress-up and chase each other around her back yard. Whenever she got me a present, it was always something I would like, such as a pop-out book about fairies or a pair of sparkly dress-up shoes. When I got older, she was there whenever I needed someone to talk to, and seemed to understand me better than my own parents. My mom always did say that Grandmother and I had the same personality, so she was better at getting me than anyone. I simply thought she was a wise and understanding person. Whatever the case, I knew I could count on my grandmother whenever things got out of hand; which is what I should have done in ninth grade.**

**"At the beginning of my ninth grade year, I started going out with a boy named Rick. It started off pretty well; we spent plenty of time together while balancing out school, friends, family, etc. and we did not do anything that would hurt the other. One night we went to the party that started it all. We were just sitting on the couch, enjoying each others company when they brought out the alcohol. Rick got up and went over to his friends. When he came back, he was holding two beers. 'For you,' he said, handing me a beer.**

**"I shook my head. 'Coach would kill me for drinking.'**

**"He laughed. 'What Coach doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, this stuff gets out of your system within twenty-four hours; they won't be able to find any of it if they test you on Monday.'**

**"I looked hesitantly from him to the bottle. 'Alright.'**

**"I took the bottle and took my first sip. It tasted awful, but I did not want Rick to think I was being weak, so I drunk the whole bottle. When he saw that I finished it, he smiled saying, 'That's the spirit, Kris.'**

**"From then on, on the weekends, whenever he would come over, he would sneak in some beer and we would both share. After a while, I got used to the taste and could eventually drink it without gagging. Soon I was hooked to it, and I could not go a weekend without a bottle or two. It seemed like I was in control; drinking on the weekends and remaining sober through the week. Allie tried to see what was up with me since weekends were the main time we would hang out, but I did not want her to smell the alcohol, so I would constantly make up excuses to get out of it.**

**"But when Rick broke-up with me, everything turned for the worst. When he broke things off with me, I finally confessed to him that I think I'd developed an addiction to alcohol and I needed help. He said, 'Well, that's your problem, not mine.'**

**"Immediately, I started drinking to help with the hurt, every day and night. I would often come to school nearly wasted, and barely managed to assume my appearance as an athletic, good student. My grades dropped though, and my parents started sending me to the guidance consular to see if it would help me get back to focusing on my grades. It did for a while. My grades went back up and I was starting to drink a little less every day; some days I even went completely sober.**

**"Three weeks after my first session with the guidance counselor, I heard that Rick had started seeing one of my closest friends; even after I told her and Allie how miserable I was when he broke-up with me. When I confronted her, she just smirked at me and said, 'Maybe he just wanted something a little more exciting and…adventurous. Besides, he was never that interested in you, so get over it.' She might as well have stabbed me in the heart the pain was so great.**

**"That night, I locked myself in my room and cried hysterically and drank bottle after bottle of beer. I felt horrible and just wanted it all to go away. Every bottle seemed to get me more and more numb, and I welcomed it with gratitude. I knew I was losing my mind, but I did not care; all I wanted was the pain to stop. After two hours of this, I had passed out, unaware that I would not have woken up if it were not for Allie.**

**"When she heard what my so-called friend had said, she rushed over to my house without knowing what sight she would see before her. She came up to my room to find me lying on my floor with several empty beer bottles around me. Immediately, she called 911, my parents, who were out for the night at a friend's house, and my grandmother, who was only five minutes away. She stayed by my side until my grandmother came. My grandmother checked my pulse and breathing and was alarmed by how weak they were. She did everything she could to keep me going till the ambulance arrived. Allie and Grandmother jumped into the ambulance with me and they did not leave the hospital until I woke up.**

**"They had to pump my stomach, and I had to be hooked up to some machines, including the one that beeps along with your heart beat. I must have been out for days for when I woke up it was Monday, but I was knocked out on Thursday. My parents and grandmother were hysteric and constantly hugging me, saying how happy they were that I was alive and later Allie came in and we did not let go of each other until visiting hours were over.**

**"After a few days I was back at home, which was alcohol-free. For months I had to struggle with getting my grades up and with my addiction. I had to go to therapy three times a week and could not go out for my parents' fear of me getting any alcohol. Allie, though, kept me company on the weekends by coming over and watching movies with me. Eventually, I got my grades back to where they originally were, and I was able to kick my addiction, which was shown when my grandmother had accidently left a bottle of wine on the counter when I was visiting her. I responded to the wine by pouring the whole thing down the drain; I did not want the stuff to be in my sight any longer.**

**"When I told my grandmother, she hugged me, saying she knew I was finally strong enough to withstand the craving. We were both crying we were so happy! After the incident, my parents finally let me out, with the exception that Allie had to supervise me. It was not needed though; we only went to the movies or to the bowling rink or the mall—no parties. That part of me had died that Thursday night, which seems so long ago now.**

**"So now you can understand why I loved Allie and my grandmother so much; they saved me when no one else did, and for that I would have given my life for them." If I could cry right now, I would. I had failed Allie in saving her life when she was the reason I was alive in the first place. I hated not being able to repay someone for doing something so selfless for me.**

**"Sort of like Aro and me," Alec says. "I am grateful for everything he has done for me and Jane; I would do just about anything for him."**

**We take a good look at each other then. Now we know that we are not as different as we have thought. Because of the people in our lives, we have been saved from a terrible fate, and for that we are eternally thankful for them. The thing is, Alec is able to repay Aro for the things he has done; meanwhile, I cannot due to the fact that I am now a vampire and cannot go near my grandmother without risking her life, and my best friend is dead. At the moment, I sort of envy Alec.**

**"Perhaps it's time I stop being so cold to you," Alec says, breaking my concentration.**

**I smile at him; he has no idea how much I wanted to hear that. "I think that would be great."**

**He smiles too and, for the moment, the world stands still. I had never seen Alec's full smile before, and now that I have, I wish it would stay. He looks completely and utterly gorgeous, especially in the bright glow of the fire. My eyes trace every feature: his eyes, his hair, his smile, and, particularly, his lips. I have always notice how breathtaking he was, but being here alone with him in this room with him smiling at me; it is almost too much to bear.**

**Nevertheless, I am able to control it, which as been my specialty since the day I poured the wine down the drain: self-control. But am I able to control myself like this for the rest of eternity with him? That is something even my intuition cannot tell me.**

* * *

_Ooooooooooooo! Things are about to get interesting! Hehehe!_

_Please leave a review and stay tuned for more (gees I'm starting to sound like that annoying guy who interrupts your favorite show for a commercial)!_


	18. Chapter 17

_Here it is, the continuation of the exciting and addicting _Frost at Dusk _story (just kidding I'm usually not that haughty about my work__). _

_What will be expected from this chapter? _

_Will Alec and Kris _finally _kiss? _

_Will Caius put on a tap dancing show and actually _smile _while_ _doing so?_

_You'll have to read and see..._

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Alec**

**Since our talk, our relationship has changed dramatically. I treat Kris with much more respect and I open up more to her about my thoughts and ideas. Kris is no longer scared of my presence nor is she confused about my nature; which is wonderful to me. I never imagined that I would come to welcome her company with such open arms; the disbelief almost stuns me.**

**It took a few days for Kris's clothes to be remade—Marina wanted to make sure every detail was replicated. During this time, she wore her dress that reminded me of a winter day, which is why I call it her 'Ice Princess' dress, even though she resembled royalty whenever I see her—in grace and in beauty.**

**At the very beginning of her vampire life, I observed that her looks had not changed much after her transformation, except that her skin was clearer and paler and her lake-water eyes were replaced with crimson eyes. She was about as pretty as she was when I first saw her human. At first, I did not spend too much time on her appearance because I was focused on making sure she could control herself. Now, knowing how great her self-control is, it is one of the things about her I cannot overlook. Her body is tall and slim; her hair flows in lovely waves that frame her face perfectly; and her eyes still seem to sparkle like a lake on a sunny day.**

**Her beauty was not the only thing I have taken notice of. Apparently, she had been taking advanced classes in English, Science, and, of course, Latin in high school. She loves English Literature, which is why she was doing so well in the class and why she knows so much about famous authors and poets. Her father was a science professor, so she was able to get things quicker than the rest of her classmates. Lastly, she said she took Latin mainly because it has been said to help on the SATs, but also found the language interesting and unique. Whenever she pronounces the ancient language, it is almost like music to my ears—even though the pronunciations are sometimes a bit off.**

**I had asked her if this was how she came across the Latin phrase, '_Nemo impune lacessit_.' She laughed when I asked.**

**"That is actually a funny story. I learned that when I read _The Cask of Amontillado _in English, but the full phrase was '_Nemo me impune lacessit_', and was translated as 'No one attacks me without punishment'."**

**I tried to hide my smile, but failed miserably. Unlike most of the intelligent vampires I know, Kris wanted to know more about the subjects because she was interested in them—not to surpass her peers.**

**Her faults, though, could not go unnoticed. She is very remorseful when it comes to her past; she has trouble letting go. She continues to blame herself for her friend's death, even though there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. I believe, like in many other cases, that with time she will come to forgive herself and move on.**

**There is one thing too that I could not help but tease her about: she can be a complete pushover. Whenever she gets into an argument about something, a majority of the time she loses. Also, when Felix or Demetri are stuck with some work that they did not want to waste time on, all they have to do is have a few words with Kris and she will start on it almost immediately. Often I would find her in one of the open studies with papers scattered across the table.**

**"You really need to stop doing their work for them Kris," I told her two days after she got her clothes back. She looked up at me from the sheet she was holding, and frowned.**

**"I don't mind helping them, Alec," she replied as she picked up another five sheets and organized them into a neat little pile. "It's not like I have anything better to do with my time besides talking to Marina, who's busy with a project."**

**I smirked at her. "Oh? In that case could you come by my room and rearrange all my books in alphabetical order by author? It is just miserable that I have to spend a good five minutes having to search for a book to read." I said teasingly.**

**She rolled her eyes. "Ha ha ha, you're such a comedian. If you want your books to be organized, go tell one of the human maids that work here to do it. Goodness, I still can't stand the idea of lying to humans about giving them immortality in exchange for their services."**

**She must be the only Volturi member to think that. Everyone else in the coven is about as unsympathetic to humans as Jane and me. I did not tell her this though; instead I left her to her work.**

**Her compassion for humans does not falter my curiosity for her. She is completely different than all of the vampires I have known in my long second life. I want to know everything about her so I can understand why she ticks the way she does and what I can expect from her.**

**She surprises me every now and then when she becomes stubborn about something, like when Demetri tries to make her wear dresses. One afternoon last week, Demetri brought up the subject for what may have been the fiftieth time this month.**

**"It's more appropriate for a woman to wear a dress than jeans every day in this sophisticated society. Why do you refuse to do so?"**

**Kris narrowed her eyes. "Maybe because I don't want the world to see what's under my dress if I end up having to fight a few vampires when we go on our little trips. Do you think that's more _appropriate_ for you?"**

**Needless to say, Felix and I cracked up while Demetri gave Kris the 'evil eye'. But none of this aroused any feelings of any kind.**

**Until last night.**

**Kris was in my room and we were having a debate over which U.S. poet was the best.**

**"I'm telling you, Paul Laurence Dunbar beats any poet, no questions asked." Kris states as she puts away a few books Jane left lying around. She examines one of the books she held—Oliver Twist—before placing it on a lower shelf.**

**"And listen to me when I say that Robert Frost trumps over Dunbar any day," I retort. I was lounging on my velvet couch when Kris finally decided to sit down.**

**"I can see why you would prefer Frost to Dunbar, but apparently you cannot even begin to understand how he is able to fluently express the cruelty of being a slave or a prisoner; and the prejudice of being a black man or woman!"**

**"Yes, but Robert Frost captures the behaviors of the human race so precisely and observantly that I wonder if he was even human."**

**Kris shook her head. "Forget it. Apparently we're never going to settle this argument."**

**"Does this mean I win?" I asked jokingly.**

**'"No. It means I'm done talking about it."'**

**"So I win."**

**Kris rolled her eyes. "What is it with guys and winning?"**

**"I don't know. I'm guessing it's like girls and shoes."**

**She narrowed her eyes. "Touché."**

**I decided this would be a good time to give her surprise to her. I reached under the embroidered pillow and retrieved what was under it.**

**"Here, I found an extra copy on one of the shelves yesterday and I figured you would put it to better use than me or Jane." I handed her a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_.**

**"Oh, Alec! Thank you! Now I have something to read when Marina asks me to be quiet while she's working. I can't believe you remembered this was my favorite book!"**

**I shrugged. "I just remembered when I saw it on the shelf. I'm glad you like it."**

**For the next ten minutes, Kris flipped through the pages of the unused book. Her eyes would grow wide as they skimmed over some of the pages, and she smiled a little when, I am guessing, she read the romantic parts.**

**"Why do you find that book so interesting? I tried reading it a few years back but had to stop because the characters were so ridiculous!"**

**Kris laughed at me. "They are not ridiculous. If anything you should see how they relate to the people today. Heck, you even reminded me of one of them."**

**I looked at her curiously. "Oh? And who would that be?"**

**"Mr. Darcy of course!"**

**Mr. Darcy was one of the main men in the story. At the beginning, everyone wanted their daughters to be engaged to him because of how handsome and rich he was, but they immediately changed their minds when they saw how smug and proud he was.**

**"What are you saying? That I'm proud?"**

**She smiled sheepishly. Fine, if she wanted to be that way, I will play along. I quickly search through my mind for a character from the book that she acted similarly to, and, ironically, it was Mr. Darcy's love interest.**

**"Well, I say that you act like Elizabeth Bennet!"**

**"How? I'm not judgmental!"**

**"True, but you make witty comments that get on people's nerves just like her."**

**"I can't make up good ones all the time like Elizabeth!"**

**"But you still make them!"**

**Now our faces nearly touched, we were so driven by our argument. It was then that my feelings for her had awakened, and they hit me as hard as a tidal wave. Up close, I could see how beautiful her face was and how glittery her eyes were. Because of this, I had the courage to do what happened next.**

**"There are other reasons why I say you're just like Elizabeth Bennet," I tell her tenderly. She blinked a few times at my sudden change in tone.**

**"How?"**

**I smiled at her. "You are also charming and have pretty eyes."**

**Her breath caught. She looked away from me. "Quit teasing me, Alec."**

**"Who said I was teasing you?"**

**She looked at me with confused eyes. I am going too far with this, but at the moment I did not care. All I cared about was Kris and Kris alone.**

**"Don't tell me no one has told you how nice your eyes are."**

**"Sorry to disappoint you, but no—no one has."**

**I took a step closer to her, and tilted her head up so she would not look away when I said, "Well, I'm telling you now."**

**This would have been the moment that I would have kissed her, would have sealed my fate with this one act of affection. But before I could lean down to kiss her; there was a knock on the door.**

**"Alec! Kris! Aro wishes for your presence in the throne room!" Jane yelled through the door.**

**"We'll be there in a minute, Jane!" I replied.**

**I turn my attention back to Kris. "I guess we should get going; we don't want Aro to get impatient."**

**Kris nodded. Later, after we were finished in the throne room, Kris left without so much as speaking a word to me.**

**I knew it. I had gone too far; I should have made sure that there would not be any awkwardness towards one another. Even twelve hours later, after I have replayed everything that led up to this situation and the actual moment itself, I cannot figure out a way to fix the problem that I had caused.**

**Right now I am just hoping that Kris is not planning on escaping from here—again.**

* * *

_Expect the next chapter to blow you out of your seat. You have been warned._

_By the way, things are starting to get busy for me, so please don't be too aggrivated with me when I don't update as often. I appreciate your understanding and hope to update soon! Also don't forget to review, and if you have any questions please ask! I'd love to clear up anything for you (except what's going to happen next of course)!_


	19. Chapter 18

_Okay, here it is! Cross your fingers that this is it: the chapter where Kris and Alec finally get together! Nevertheless, there is still a ton of emotions in this chapter. You have, again, been warned. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Kris**

**I did not mean to leave Alec like that. I just needed time to think, to process what had happened. Out of nowhere, Alec started telling me how charming I was, and how beautiful my eyes were. A girl cannot help but be confused as to his sudden change in behavior, right?**

**Marina did not turn around when I entered the room. I walk over to a dark corner of the room, and sit against the cool, decorated wall. I close my eyes, and replay the scene again and again for what may have been hours.**

**The lust in his scarlet eyes and his flirty smile haunt my thoughts, and I can still feel his body close to mine—which makes me crave to see him, to wrap my arms around him and finish what was interrupted. But what if he was just using me to have a little fun, and he will abandon me as soon as he is finished with me? I have waited for months for this day to come, and now I am too scared to face it. I take my fist and slam it into the wall. Could I go one day without these stupid emotions messing everything up?**

**This causes Marina to look up from her work. "Is there something wrong, Kris? Does Aro want you to start feeding with the rest of us?"**

**Actually Aro did want me to do that since it is becoming harder to drink criminals' blood without arousing suspicion, but that was not what I was upset about.**

**"No," I breathe, "No. I-I don't want to talk about it. Just pretend I'm not here."**

**But she is at my side in a second. "Now I know that something's wrong. Please tell me, _peu une. _I hate seeing you so distressed."**

**I look up at her with my pained eyes, and immediately she understood.**

**"Alec…" She whispers.**

**I close my eyes and bury my head in my knees. I explain everything that had happened between us while keeping my head in my lap. When I finished, I did not dare look up to see Marina's face; I did not want her to see what was really bothering me.**

**"But Kris, what is the problem? This is what you've been wanting, no?"**

**I do not want to explain myself anymore to her. I only wanted to be left alone in my sorrows.**

**"It's complicated, Marina! Please, just leave me alone!"**

**But Marina does not budge. She just makes herself comfortable by my side, and says, "But if you try to tell me, it may not be as complex as it may seem. Besides, I've learned enough from you to know when you say something's 'complicated' it simply means you don't want to talk about it. Only this time, Kris, I'm not giving you that option. Explain to me what's wrong."**

**I shake my head.**

**"Fine," she says, "How about I ask you questions instead?"**

**I lay my cheek on my knees to look at her. In her eyes, I could tell she was determined enough to go as far as talking to Aro to get the answers she wanted. Of course, I now have no choice but to allow her to play therapist.**

**"Fine."**

**"Okay, have your feelings changed for Alec at all since the last time we talked?"**

**"No."**

**"Alright, so you are not feeling the same way is out of the question. Let's see, what else should I ask…" As Marina sits there pondering, I listen to the quiet footsteps of a human maid come by, then a brief rustle at the door. I breathe in her human scent, but hold fast, for I did not want to kill the poor thing. Thankfully, I had made my last trip only two days ago. Otherwise, she would be dead. I sense that she was not alone though, but before I could think anymore about it, Marina had comes up with her next question.**

**"Ah! Are you inexperienced with relationships and worried that if you pursue this one you'll mess it up?"**

**"No. I have had boyfriends when I was human."**

**"Oh. Hmm…" Marina studies me, "Could you tell me about them?"**

**I shake my head. "Most of my relationships are blurry, like a lot of my memories. I mainly remember my most recent human memories."**

**"Alright, then what was your last boyfriend like?"**

**I hesitate. My last human boyfriend was Rick. I sit up and play with one of the silky drapes she had hanging in this corner of her room.**

**"I-I…" I stutter.**

**"It's alright, just take your time. It must be difficult to remember everything that happened."**

**It is, but in a different way than what she was referring to. The room is silent for a long moment. Finally, I tell her in a hard tone, "I don't like to remember him."**

**"Why?"**

**I do not say anything, so she asks again.**

**"Why don't you want to talk about him?" Just then, Marina's face lit up like a Christmas tree.**

**"Ahh! I know now why you are discouraged about your growing relationship with Alec!" She looks at me with understanding eyes. "You are still in love with your old boyfriend, no?"**

**Pain shoots through my body, and I struggle to breathe. The thought of someone thinking that I would love someone who was a factor in much of the misery in my life hurt me worse than my transformation into a vampire.**

**"Kris! Kris! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Marina cups my face in her little hands and examines my distraught face. I push her away and spring to my feet, and stare her down. Anger flows through my body—burning away the previous pain.**

**"You want to know why I don't tell Alec how I feel? Why I am refusing to admit that he has feelings for me? And why I can't talk about my last boyfriend?" I scream at her, making her shrink in fear. I cannot believe how cruel I am being to her, but she had unknowingly opened an old wound, and she had to deal with the consequences.**

**"Ye-ye-_Wee_?" She stutters. I had made her so scared that she could not remember the English word for _wee_. Later, I am going to be begging her to forgive me. At the moment, though, I could not have cared less.**

**"I'll tell you why!" I screech. But once again, my feelings change. Anger now reverted back to pain and sorrow. I collapse onto my knees and sob tearless sobs. Marina, no longer terrified, rushes over to comfort me, and this time I do not push her away. As she runs her fingers through my hair, I admit to her and to myself, the answer to all of our questions.**

**"I'm terrified of him. I'm terrified of him!" There is some rustling outside the door, and quick footsteps in the hallway. I must have also scared the human maid into retreating as well. At least I am finally alone with Marina.**

**"Why? Why are you terrified of Alec?" She whispers to me gently.**

**I shake my head almost violently. "No, no. Not Alec. I'm talking about Rick." I go into great detail about everything that had happened during and after my relationship with Rick: how I had given into the pressure of drinking, how I found an addiction for it, and how he left me to my dangerous habit.**

**"I'm scared of Rick because of the power he had over me and how badly he broke me." I explain to her. "And ever since I've worried that I'll meet another guy like Rick, and it'll happen all over again."**

**While I talk, Marina sits and listens. She still holds me in her arms, and brushes my hair with her fingers. When I finish, she remains quiet. For a long time, there is nothing but silence.**

**"Alec is nothing like this boy, Rick," she says slowly. "He hardly speaks to anyone he does not care for, so just the fact that he talks to you at his own free will should convince you that he's nothing like him."**

**She stops stroking my hair for a minute. "Not to mention, he came after you when you were in trouble on his own will too. The only other person he would have done that for would have been Jane and of course one of the masters."**

**She suddenly tilts my head up to look me in the eye, and I see the sparkling look in her eyes. "This can only mean one thing: he cares very deeply about you!"**

**I can only stare at her. This means nothing to me; even if he cared about me, he could still hurt me all the same. Marina must have seen my doubt in my eyes, for she says, "Love of any form may cause pain to someone, Kris, but because you had taken a risk with Rick, you had gained so much more than you could have ever imagined. Remember that Kris."**

**I considered what Marina said. Sure, I wish that I never met Rick, but because I have taken the risk of loving him, I was able to grow stronger and learned to love the things I have more than I ever would have before. And if I never had met him, would I be here right now, scared to long for a boy who cares just as much for me?**

**I do not know. But there are several things I am sure of, and me being in love with Alec is one of them. I break from Marina's hold and stand up. "I need to talk to Alec! I have to sort this out!"**

**I run out the door and down the hallways towards Alec and Jane's room. It seemed as though my feet could not talk me there fast enough, even though I zip down the halls faster than lightning. When I get to the door, I stop and gather my scattered thoughts. I have to get this right; I do not want to mess things up again. I then turn the doorknob and enter the room. It appears empty, although there is a fire going in the fireplace and I could sense a presence in the room.**

**"Hello?" I call. No one answers me.**

**I try again. "Is anyone there?"**

**Nothing.**

**I take a few steps into the room. Before I could speak, the door slams shut behind me, and out comes Alec from his hiding place behind the door. So I was right about someone being in the room. But what was with the dramatic act? And why is he looking at me so angrily?**

**"Alec, is something wrong?" His blood red eyes burn with fury and his scowl deepens as I spoke. I remember seeing this only once before when I had asked him his name, which I later found out, meant that we were from then on one in the same coven, and that I was a problem that was never going away.**

**"Oh, yes! Something is definitely wrong!" He growls as he storms past me and knocks over a side table, making the vase on it shatter into a million pieces on the cold floor.**

**"Alec?" It was that night all over again. The night when he used his gift for the first time on me and when I nearly got killed from the fear of his power. Fear spreads through me and my mind screams at me to run, but I cannot do that. I want to understand what has him so upset, so I can prevent anyone from getting hurt, which would most likely be me. In order for him to tell me, though, I am going to have to put my safety aside and face him.**

**"Alec, please tell me what's the matter! I hate seeing you like this!" He turns around and looks at me with those burning eyes.**

**"Hate seeing me like this, or hate seeing _me_?" He growls.**

**His question made me confused and a bit angry. I hate it whenever someone tries to twist my words, but I did not understand why he is doing it in the first place. Alec is usually calm, even when he is mad, so I am not prepared for this kind of situation. Still, I do not cower away from him.**

**"I hate seeing you like _this_. Angry, infuriated, livid. Please just tell me what's wrong!"**

**"You don't need to pretend anymore, Kris! I know you don't care about me, just like everyone else! You think no one has tried it before? Tried to get on Jane's or my good side so you won't get hurt? Why do you think I don't bother talking to other vampires besides the high guards? They only wish to use my trust for their own gain!"**

**"What?" My mind is buzzing. I cannot keep up with what he was saying, for nothing was making sense. Use him? Never!**

**"What made you think that?" I whisper, trying to fit everything he was saying together and make sense of things.**

**In a second, Alec is standing extremely close to me, his gaze digging straight into mine. All of my thoughts scattered, and all I can think of are his eyes and how hurt and enraged they were. They used to shine with this mischievous glint whenever he was about to tease me. What I would give to have that back in his eyes.**

**"You said you were terrified of me," he says barely above a whisper.**

**Finally, all of the pieces fit together. He was outside the door when I was talking to Marina. He was the other presence besides the maid. He heard everything, yet misunderstood completely. Before I can say anything, his anger changes suddenly to weariness, with the hurt still there, and continues talking, now in a tired voice.**

**"I was a fool. I thought you might actually love me just as much as I love you, but now I know you were only using me all along." His fingers brush along my neck and slowly make their way up to my cheek, where they trace their way to my chin. Then, he tilts my head up to make sure I am looking at him. "That is one question I can never figure out, no matter how much I study or read: how can someone truly care for the one who changed them into a monster?"**

**I swallow. The ache in his eyes nearly kills me. I can feel my dead heart break into such small pieces that they were practically dust.**

**"I was not talking about you," I finally muster. He looks at me, doubtful. I cut him off before he could speak again, and this time, I pour my heart out to him.**

**"I am afraid of a lot of things, Alec: not being able to protect the ones I love, not being able to take care of myself, killing someone completely innocent, going insane, and so on. But not, under any circumstance, whether or not it means the death of me, Am. I. Afraid. Of. You."**

**We just stand there, reading each other's eyes. I was looking for something reassuring. Alec was most likely looking to see if I was lying. I hope and pray he does not misread anything.**

**After a few more long, agonizing moments, he breaks the silence with one simple sentence.**

**"Then prove it."**

**Even before my intuition whispers the solution to me, I knew how to prove it to him. I take his face in my hands, and kiss him. All of this was done quickly and swiftly; if I hesitated or if I had waited a second to make sure it was alright with him, it would have proven that I was afraid of him, and I would have lost my chance with him forever. And when you are a vampire like me, forever was definite.**

**I at first was going to kiss him hard, from all of the emotion and determination I felt. The moment my lips touched his, they softened and my lips melted with his. Electricity shot through my body, and I became all tingly with his touch. Yes, Alec did kiss me back, but not as passionately at first; he wanted to make sure I was genuine about it. After a few minutes, he decided I was and gave in to it.**

**Now usually I am not the first one to make a move like this. I followed the more traditional sense of letting the guy make the first move. I do not know why. Maybe it was because I was not a girl who had to courage to do it, but in this case, I figured it was all right to make an exception. After all, he did say prove my feelings for him, right?**

**I do not know how long we have been kissing before we finally came up for air. I felt invigorated from it all, and when I saw the expression in his eyes, I knew he felt the same way.**

**"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," I tell him.**

**He smirks. There is the Alec I knew. "Well, you have. Now what?"**

**I smile at him. He leans in for a quick kiss, and then tucks my wavy hair behind my ear.**

**For the rest of the day and through the night, we stay nestled on his couch, stealing quick kisses every now and then, just talking and looking at each other. Jane is out on a scouting mission with a few other vampires, so she cannot bother us for the time being. Eventually, Alec is going to have to break the news to her, but for now we were happy with her not knowing. Even Alec knows she has a bit of a temper.**

**All I can say now is that if the world went on, but I could only spend the rest of eternity in this room with Alec, I would.**

* * *

_Aww...(tears)._

_What do you think? Please review!_


	20. Chapter 19

_Okay, Chapter 19, here we go! So in the last chapter Alec and Kris FINALLY got together (like we knew it wouldn't happen *sarcasm*). _

_But what will Jane think?_

_I'm kind of scared just thinking of the possibilities. Am I the only one? No? Good. _

_Nevertheless, enjoy this wonderful addition to the story (that didn't sound haughty at all *sarcasm again*)._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Alec**

**"Kris is what?" Jane shrieks at me. Her red eyes burn at the news I have just told her about Kris and me. I had no reason to believe she would be happy with it, and sure enough, I am right.**

**I was alone when Jane came into the room and started talking about her scouting mission and how she used her gift on one of the guards because he was being, quote 'intolerable'. When she was finished, I went ahead and just told her, point blank. With Jane, there was no use beating around the bush.**

**"Kris is my mate now," I tell her again, calmly. Beside my desk, I stand with my hands behind my back and keep my eyes on my sister. It does not matter what she thinks. I am happy with Kris, and that is all that counts. Nevertheless, it would be great if she were to warm up to the idea about Kris and me.**

**She refuses to look at me, partly because she can not bare the news, partly because she is so angry she may be scared that she will accidently inflict pain on me. She paces back and forth at the front of the room, stopping twice to kick a chair into the wall. Needless to say, they broke upon impact.**

**"I knew you two were getting along, but if I had known that it would lead to this…" She looks at me for only a second before looking away. It was all that I needed to see the hurt in her eyes. Jane never shows when she is hurt, but whenever she does I want to destroy the source of her misery. Since I am that source, I can not help but feel even guiltier for her pain.**

**"It's not like I planned on falling for her, Jane. And now that I think about it we were foolish to think that something like this wouldn't happen! Maybe in a few years you'll meet someone-"**

**"Don't! That will never happen and you know it, Alec, so stop filling my head with such ridiculous ideas!" She keeps her back to me as she tries to focus on the flames in the fireplace. She is can be so stubborn sometimes that it even irritates me. But as her brother, I decide to ignore it and try again to explain that this is not such a horrible thing.**

**"Just because I've chosen a mate, Jane, doesn't mean I'll start to neglect you and forget all about you. I may not be around as much, but I would never ignore you." I walk up to my sister and touch her gently on the shoulder. Jane softens slightly under my touch, but still keeps her gaze on the flames.**

**"How do I know for sure?" she asks quietly.**

**"You're my sister. I could never do that to you." I say this with the upmost sincerity. Jane of all people should know that, without her, I would have given up on life long ago. But whether she likes it or not, she has to get used to the changes that will come. After a long moment, Jane finally relents and gives me her full attention. **

**"So…Kris. Is she going to move in here with us or are you two going to ask Aro for another room?"**

**"Actually, we don't need to ask for a room. Kris has a room, but she just doesn't use it much. She thinks it's very morbid since no one has used it in years and it's too big for one person, which makes it seem more eerie to her. She's going to ask Aro if he can't help in redecorating her space, and once that's done I'll move half of my stuff into her room and the rest will stay here."**

**"Why?"**

**"We thought that maybe I could use this room at night, when you're here, and during the day I could go over to Kris's room. That way, I can spend time with you as well as Kris."**

**"That sounds exactly like something a kid with divorced parents would do."**

**"Only because I have two girls that are important to me in my life and I do not want the other to miss me for too long."**

**Jane smiles a little. "You are so full of it sometimes."**

**"But you love me anyway," I stated teasingly.**

**A few hours later, I leave to go check on Kris and her work. I still cannot believe I was able to make Jane tolerate the changes coming her way. I would have expected her to continue fighting and whining about it until I changed my mind, but I guess she seems satisfied enough with the arrangements I have made.**

**I knock on the door to Kris's room. "Come in!" I hear her yell.**

**When I walk in the room, I see her flipping through a furniture magazine. Kris was right when she said the room was morbid and eerie. The furniture is from the seventeen hundreds at most and every piece of it is covered in dusty sheets. No one has been in here in centuries, so cobwebs and dust cover every inch of the room. The only light in the room comes from several candles Kris had lit.**

**"It's a wonder why Aro gave you this room out of all the others," I tell her. Kris looks up from her magazine.**

**"There's no telling what goes on in his mind, Alec. I'm sure you have to be a mind reader in order to figure that out."**

**I thought about that, but I am sure Edward is just as perplexed by Aro's thinking as any other vampire. Still, I cannot be so sure.**

**I walk over behind where she is sitting and lean in to take a look at the furniture on the page. "So have you decided on anything yet?"**

**She shakes her head. "I've never had much interest in interior design, so this is going to be a bit of a challenge."**

**"You've had no trouble taking down a vampire, yet you cower at the thought of furniture shopping. You never cease to amaze me," I tease.**

**Kris tries to look annoyed, but her smile betrays her. "Shut up."**

**Chuckling, I walk away from the back of her chair and grab a seat nearby. For the ten minutes, I did nothing but gaze at her as she flips through the pages. Every now and then, she sneaks a peak at me and I always catch it. When the minutes ticked up to ten, I finally had enough with just sitting around. Leaning over, I take the magazine away from Kris and throw it onto a nearby table. When Kris raises an eyebrow in question, I lean in to kiss her.**

**After a few minutes, she pulls back and caresses my face. "This is completely irrelevant, but have you ever imagined that you would one day be with a vampire you've created?"**

**Searching her eyes, I find that this was not a new thought. "No. And if anyone had ever told me this, I wouldn't have believed them. I have seen it happen before: a vampire falling for the vampire he's turned, but I never thought I would end up creating one in the first place."**

**She smiles. "And if anyone had told me vampires existed, but weren't anything like the myths, I would have called the nice men at the institute to bring a straitjacket."**

**"Of course you would have," I say, trying to stop myself from laughing. "But the possibility of a human knowing all about us is slim to none. We make sure of it."**

**Kris shifts her gaze to her hands. Studying her, I can tell something else is on her mind. "What else are you thinking about, Kris?"**

**Kris breaks her concentration and looks at me. She smiles almost embarrassingly. "Oh, I was just thinking about how unaware everyone is to the world around them. I'm still trying to figure out whether it is a good thing that they do not know."**

**My lightened mood turns dead serious. "It is. Before us there were no rules about how a vampire should live and it was complete chaos for humans. Because of the Volturi, you were able to live your life without being constantly afraid of someone coming to feed off of you and your family. You should be thankful!"**

**Frightened, Kris moves as far back in her chair as she could. Realizing this, I soften my features and slowly take her hands in mine. "I'm sorry. I never wished to scare you."**

**Kris relaxes a little. "It's all right, Alec. I should have realized the advantages of keeping this a secret."**

**Nodding stiffly, I decide to add one more thing. "It is not just for the human's sake that the secret is kept—it is for ours as well. If we had not gone into hiding, the humans would have tried to figure out how to destroy us eventually. Like right now, science may have made it seem we do not exist, but it has also reached a point that with the right equipment we would all be destroyed."**

**Kris stiffens. "All of us?"**

**I nod.**

**Kris looks down at our entwined hands and smiles. "I guess you were right after all. But…" Kris pauses, unsure if she should proceed.**

**"But…?" I encourage her.**

**"But I wish we could live without having to kill people."**

**I froze. Of course she would still be thinking about that. Once again, I think about telling her about feeding off of animal blood, but like last time I was stopped by thoughts of Aro. Now I wonder if I can actually convince him to let Kris drink animal blood instead. It is worth a try, I guess.**

**Next day, I knock on the door to Aro's private chambers. As soon as he replies the ok, I walk into his lush room. Treasures and valuable antique furniture decorated the vast room. Lovely silks, soft velvets, and glossy wood are seen throughout the room. The room is also lit by a crystal chandelier that hangs high above the center of the room.**

**Aro sits in one of the high back chairs that are positioned in the middle of the room. His wife, Sulpicia, lies on a couch not too far from him. When I meet his gaze, he smiles. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Alec?"**

**I should have known that I would not find Aro alone in his chamber, but there was a small part of me that was hopeful. Now with Sulpicia here, I am not sure about asking. Thankfully, Aro must have sensed my discomfort. "My dearest wife, may I have a moment with Alec?"**

**She smiles and nods at him. "But of course, my love."**

**She swiftly gets up and starts walking towards the door. As she passes me, she brushes me with the tips of her fingers. "Nice to see you, Alec."**

**"You as well, Sulpicia." **

**She smiles quickly and in a second she is out the door, gone. Now it is just Aro and me.**

**"Now, will you enlighten me with an answer, Alec?"**

**I take a deep breath. "I ask for something that concerns our friend Kris."**

**Aro puts on an entertained look. "A friend to me yes, but to you it is so much more than that! I'm so proud of you Alec; you've finally found a suitable mate. I was beginning to think that you'll never find anyone."**

**"Thank you, Master, but that is not why I have come here. As you already know, Kris is not too happy about killing humans."**

**"Yes, yes, I'm fully aware of that, Alec."**

**"Do you think that it is a possibility that Kris could start drinking animal blood instead?"**

**Aro is silent. He studies me, searching everywhere with his cloudy red eyes. I wait patiently for him to respond. As the minutes tick by, I cannot help but grow restless. Will he answer my question or not?**

**Finally, he speaks. "And who will help her with her diet?"**

**"I could, Master."**

**He studies me again. "I don't know, Alec. We already have to do so much to bring humans here for us to feed on. Why should we have to struggle with bringing in animals as well?"**

**"We don't have to bring in animals, Aro. Humans don't care as much for animals as they do humans. Kris and I could every once in a while run off to a wooded area that's densely populated with animals and Kris could feed with no problem. Plus, you won't have to worry anymore about her getting humans to feed off of."**

**"That is quite true…" Aro is then lost in his thoughts, but quickly snaps back into reality. "Give me time to think this over. I'll tell you my answer when I'm finished."**

**Knowing this was as good as it was going to get, I reply, "Yes, Master. Have a pleasant afternoon." **

**"Same to you, Alec."**

**I bow to him and leave. **

* * *

_Awww...Alec's so sweet._

_So what did you think? Is there anything I can improve on? Is there anything you like? Leave me a review and tell me (especially if I made an error in the chapter)!_

_Thank you to everyone who has been commenting and sharing their thoughts! I REALLY do appreciate it! Again, thank you and I hope you have a pleasant day!_


	21. Chapter 20

_Sorry for the wait guys. I was away at a relative's house and then when I got home and tried to update last night, it wouldn't let me submit the document. But now it's letting me! Hopefully you all aren't too mad at me._

_So anyway, here's the next chapter. Note: theirs going to be a little make-out scene in here. Hehe! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Kris**

**Two weeks later, my room has been completely transformed. It does not look like a gloomy, archaic living room of Queen Elizabeth's anymore. **

**Nope, not even close.**

**Instead of throne-like chairs that would have given any human a back ache, I have two cushiony couches in a warm honey color with two matching armchairs. I arranged the couches so that they will be facing each other, and I placed the two armchairs on one side of the couches so they all form a square. I placed a small side table in between the armchairs and a mahogany coffee table between the couches. **

**Lamps and brand new light fixtures light up the room, so I no longer have to use candles—although I displayed a few on the coffee table as decorations. **

**Even though most of the things in the room are brand new, I could not help but keep a few of the old pieces of furniture, like the book shelves. They have this chipped-paint-look that I really like because they look like they have been painted in different layers of red, bronze, and brown.**

**As the final touches, I hang a few paintings of fall landscapes, and I put some flowers in five different sized vases and positioned them around the room. It took two weeks, but I finished! All that is left to do now is to enjoy my work.**

"**I must say that I'm impressed," Alec informs me as we cuddle on the couch together. "For an inexperienced interior designer, this looks very nice."**

"**Well, I can't take all of the credit. Marina helped me pick out the couches."**

"**Nonetheless, you did a great job."**

"**Thank you."**

"**You're welcome. Now," he says as he pulls me closer to him, "there's something I would like to do." Then he whispers into my ear, "And I was wondering if you could sense what I was thinking."**

**Smiling, I pull him closer so our lips touch, and electricity shoots through my body. My hands find their way to his hair and I run my fingers though his dark hair. Alec leans me back into the couch and presses harder against me, as if this would close even more distance between us. His hands traces their way down my back and all the way up again, and his touch sends more energy throughout my body. Passion and desire fills every kiss, and all other thoughts cease to exist. My mind hums from the electrical energy of Alec's touch.**

**Alec's lips leave mine to plant a trail of kisses on my neck, which somehow leave me even more invigorated. Time is a blur as Alec and I sank into our own world that consisted of nothing but us. **

**Just him and me. **

**No one else.**

**Sadly, we eventually have to return to reality and our duties. As we broke apart, I am left panting from the storm of emotion and energy Alec made me feel. When I meet his eyes, I see my thoughts reflecting back to me. If only we had more time, then we could spend even more time together. Although, now that I think of it, it may be better this way. After all, it is bad to have too much of one thing, right?**

"**I'll see you later," I tell him as I walk him to the door.**

"**You too, but hopefully sooner," he says charmingly. It is a little cheesy, but I am too happy to care.**

**After he leaves, I decide to focus on some suspicious reports Aro has given me to analyze and determine whether or not we should get involved. I am on the second report—which involved five disappearances of twelve year old girls—when there is a knock on my door. When I open it, I am shocked to see Jane standing there. During this time of day, I usually assumed she would spend time with Alec, and not me.**

_**Be careful…**_** My intuition warns me. Oh crud. **

**Jane reads the look on my face and replies with a snarky remark, "Since you know that this visit isn't going to be pleasant, we can skip the formalities and cut right to the chase. Aren't you going to let me in?"**

**Automatically, I move to the side so she can step into the room. Every cell in my body screams at me to shut the door on her, but that will only aggravate her to the point where things could get ugly really fast. I should know since Jane's temper is an extremely hot topic here. All I can do is obey and hope things can be resolved quickly.**

**Jane strolls into the room as if it is her place, and flops down on one of the couches. "Close the door; I don't want anyone to overhear what I'm telling you." **

**With one simple push, the door clicks shut to the outside. Now it is just me and Jane.**

"**What do you need to talk to me about?" I ask cautiously.**

"**You and your relationship with my brother. I don't like it in the very least and I want it to end. Permanently."**

**This is not at all surprising. I thought Jane took things **_**way**_** too well when Alec told her. "Why would I do that, Jane? Alec and I are happy with each other, and he hasn't ignored you at all. I don't see what the problem is here."**

"**You really are an idiot," she growls. In a flash, she is in front of me, her gaze digging into me. "Alec is mine, and mine alone. We were doing just fine before you came along. I could have just killed you right then and there, but **_**no**_**. I had to be thankful enough for your actions to let you become one of us. And then my brother had to fall in love with his Newborn. If I could go back in time, I would have slaughtered you without a second thought."**

**Chills shoot up my spine from the intense look in her eyes. She is not kidding. I bet if she had matches right now, she would burn me where I stand. And all because Alec and I love each other? Man, this girl has some issues.**

"**What do you want me to say, Jane? 'I'm sorry your bother loves me'? This is something even beyond our control. Maybe if you would just— " The burning returns. It was the same fire that put me in such agony while I was changing. I scream from the pain, but I knew well that no one would come to rescue me. Not only was my room further away than everyone else's, but every room was nearly sound proof due to the thickness of the walls. For all I knew, my screams could sound like a muffled yawn from the outside.**

**As quickly as it came, the burning stops. I look up into the eyes of my torturer, who seemed more than willing to inflict the torture on me again. Even with my shortness of breath, I manage to speak.**

"**Why…why did you do that?" **

"**All this 'he loves me' talk is starting to make me nauseous. I don't care how much you two 'love' each other. It's going to stop right here, right now. But, out of the kindness of my heart, I'm going to give you three options.**

"**One, you break things off with Alec and swear never to speak to him again. If you accept this one, you can stay with the Volturi and continue helping us. Plus, you will be safe from anyone on the outside."**

**I notice she did not say 'inside' as well, which meant I could still be subjected to her torture.**

"**Second, you could leave the Volturi and never come back. Sure, you'll be free from me, but you'll also be exposed to other vampire threats. And who knows whether or not Aro will come after you for deserting us?**

"**Lastly, you could stay here and continue your relationship with Alec, but it may result in your untimely death in the end, just like Didyme…"**

**Didyme. She was Marcus's wife, and was killed before she and Marcus could leave to travel the world. What is even worse, she was killed by her own brother, Aro. In order to keep Marcus from leaving, Chelsea used her ability to keep him tied to the Volturi, but it resulted in him being reduced to a zombie-like state. No one is allowed to mention the story around here, but in a moment of weakness, Marina spilled every last detail about the horrific tale.**

**But I am only partly concerned about ending up like Didyme. I am worried about Alec ending up like Marcus—hollow, forced to continue living when you are dead inside. Would Jane be so cruel as to put Alec into so much pain and suffering like Marcus?**

**Yes, because she is that selfish.**

"**What makes you think that you'll get away with it? When Aro reads your mind he'll see what you've done!" I counter.**

**Unexpectedly, Jane smirks at me. "Aro wouldn't care one bit. I mean, sure he'll be furious about it for a while, but then he'll realize that it's not that big of a deal. We've lasted this long without your gift—you're gift isn't something we need to depend on."**

**I do not respond. The thought of someone being so utterly selfish and evil used to be beyond my wildest dreams. Yet here she is, standing right in front of me and telling me to either disappear or be killed without even considering what Alec may feel about it. Threatening me is one thing, but doing it because she could not stand her bother to be happy is an entirely different level of heartlessness. I wonder how anyone could stand living with her for hundreds of years.**

**Wait.**

**What is keeping me from going to Aro with this information? All I have to do is let him read my thoughts and he will take care of Jane, right?**

**Maybe. Maybe not.**

**Jane is a powerful tool for the Volturi; someone who is completely irreplaceable. They probably would not punish someone as valuable as her, even if she was threatening the life of a guard. Alec may not be of much help either. Plus, do I really have the heart to tell him that his only sister whom he trusts and cares for is trying to get rid of his mate? A sick feeling fills me when I reached this conclusion. So I really did only have three choices in this situation. Question now is which one.**

"**Since you've been so quiet, I take it that you're thinking your decision over. No problem. I'll give you till the end of the week to make up your mind, which is also very generous of me. Five whole days! Usually I only give people a few seconds." Jane breezes on by me, but before she opens the door, she adds, "I really do suggest going with option number two. You won't have to die, and Alec won't be grieving constantly over your death. It's a win win for all of us."**

**I turn around to make another remark, but she disappears behind the door before I could utter a sound.**

**Option number one: upside—I would not die, Alec would not be reduced to a zombie-like state, and I could at least be with him while working. Downside—I will feel dead inside and Alec will continually be questioning me.**

**Option number two: upside—again, I would not die, Alec would most likely just hate me and not be depressed, and I would have more freedom and/or join a nicer vampire coven, if there is one. Downside—Alec would hate me, I will never see him again, and I could be killed by another vampire.**

**Option number three: upside—there is no upside. Downside—Everything.**

**The next five days are going to be a living hell.**

* * *

_Oh no! Jane's out to ruin things again! Will she succeed? _

_Hope not. Please leave me a comment telling me what you think and what corrections I can make! I've appreciated every comment I've recieved, and I'd like to thank everyone who has been commenting on my story! _

_Before I sign out, I'd like to clear something up from the last chapter. The reason why I put down "men in white" is because that's what I usually call the men who work in a mental institute. Sorry if I had you confuse it with "men in black". I've changed it, though, to prevent further confusion. _

_Well, hope you've enjoyed this story and have a wonderful day!_


	22. Chapter 21

_Okay, so in the last chapter we all got a real glimpse of Jane's selfishness. _

_Now in this chapter, we get to know what Aro's decision about letting Kris have a change in her diet. Will he let her? Read and find out! Oh, and enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Alec**

**"Alec? What's with the distant gaze?"**

**I break away from my thoughts after hearing Jane's voice. She looks at me with an amused expression as we stand off to the side of the throne room while Aro and the others interrogate two vampire nomads. Usually, I would be focused on the nomads, for I love to see the fear in their eyes for what is most likely to occur now that they are here. It reminds me of how dominant we are, and that it is us that decide the fate of others, not the other way around. But today, I am too distracted by my own personal matters to pay attention.**

**"Nothing worth concerning you about, dear sister."**

**"Come on, Alec. What's bothering you?"**

**Sighing, I know it is pointless to delay this any further. Sooner or later, Jane is going to find out. "I'm starting to grow impatient—no, anxious about Aro submitting to my request. It's been three days, Jane! When will he give me an answer?"**

**"And for what exactly did you request for?" she inquires with much interest. When she sees my hesitation, she adds, "How great the request is will determine how long it'll take to get a response, Alec."**

**Sighing, I know that I cannot hide this from her forever, and besides, everyone was going to find out eventually. I tell her everything that had happened the last time Aro and I spoke in private. When I finish, the anger in her eyes suggest that if one of the nomads were to act out of line, she would have been more than happy to take her frustration out on him. **

**"Why would you bother Aro with something like that?" Jane hisses. Her hands curl up into fits and she stares at me with much intensity. I have to hand it to Jane; it takes some skill to get mad so easily.**

**"I'm not bothering him at all, Jane. In fact, he seemed happy that I was asking for something so selfless."**

**Jane just rolls her eyes and tries to refocus on the frightened nomads. I do the same and in a short time Aro, Caius, and Marcus reach an unsurprising decision: the nomads are guilty of threatening the exposure of vampires. Sadly for them, the trio is not in a merciful mood, and so I will not be using my precious gift to make them unable to feel the pain. Their screams echo through the room as Felix and Santiago rip them to shreds, quickly and without hesitation. After they are done, they take the nomads' remains to be burned. **

**"That is all for now," Aro announces to the vampires present in the room. "You may go back to your original duties. Alec, may I speak to you for a moment?"**

**Fighting back a smile, I walk as casually as I could to Aro's side as everyone, including Marcus and Caius, file out of the room. Once again, we are alone.**

**"Is there something you wish to speak to me about, Master?"**

**"Yes, I have finally reached a decision on your 'proposal'. I have to say, it was such an interesting suggestion; one that I'm sure no other member would ask." I nod, hoping he could get to the point; I long to hear him allow Kris what would finally lay her guilt and shame of being a vampire to rest. That is why she remains so remorseful and unable to move on with her new life: every time she kills—**_**every single time**_**—she takes a life, she remembers Allie dying. I recall a night not long ago when I found her in her room, dry sobbing.**

**'What's wrong, Kris?' I had asked her.**

**She looked up at me with sad eyes and whispered, 'Today is her birthday. She would have turned seventeen and finally taken that trip to England she's always wanted. She promised to take me with her, and that we would have fun together, but…'**

**She did not need to say anything more. Her eyes said it all, and—I'll be honest—it looked pathetic. She needs to move on, but because she was so close to Allie and it was the biggest blow to her before turning, it is going to take a lot for her to do that. I figure that if she can stop killing humans, she will be reminded less of Allie. The answer Aro would give me would either turn Kris's life around, or she will continue on her road of depression. **

"**Which is why it pains me to say that I just can't agree with it," Aro concludes. "I don't want you to be distracted by Kris's change in appetite to the point where you'll ignore your duties to the coven. Plus, what if I need Kris and she's out hunting?"**

"**But, Master," I beg desperately, "It wouldn't be an inconvenience at all. Maybe for the first few months Kris will need my help to stay on her diet, but after that she'll be fine, I know it. Plus she would only be gone for a few hours at a time when she goes hunting, and I bet she'll only go when she's not needed."**

"**I understand that, but I still cannot let her do it. There's also the possibility that she'll leave the Volturi because she can no longer stand our own diet."**

"**She wouldn't leave, not without me. She's my mate, remember? A vampire's mate cannot live without the other!"**

"**Who knows? But I cannot take the risk."**

"**But—"**

"**I'm done with this conversation. Either you cooperate with my decision or face the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"**

**It takes all of my strength not to lash out at him, for if I snapped I would give them a reason to end me, and trust me when I say there are already enough people who want me dead. I do not want my coven to be a part of that list. Swallowing my pride, I bow to him and reply, "Yes, Master. Forgive me for being a bother."**

"**You are not a bother at all," he smiles. "You are one of my most talented vampires. Don't forget that. Now, I must prepare for the Cullen's visit."**

**Silently, I groan. Great,**_** they**_** are coming here. I bet it is so Aro can check on Renesmee's progress, since she is one of the few vampire hybrids in the world. Even back when we thought she was an immortal child, Aro found her as a fascinating creature for his studies. I did not share the same interest in her, but I was curious as to why the Cullens would even create an immortal child in the first place.**

**When we found out that she was a hybrid, it was hard to decide whether to let her live or kill her. She did not seem like a threat, but it is known that looks can be deceiving. **

**Then, as the Masters were debating, Jane got so furious about Bella's shield blocking her power that if it were not for me, she would have tried to tear Bella limb from limb—though I doubt she would have succeeded. Just out of curiosity, I tried my gift on her shield, and found that not even I could penetrate it. At least the presence of my gift prevented any of the witnesses from going outside the shield. **

**Pushing aside the memory, I decide that I should hide out for as long as I can before being summoned along with the rest of the guard to see the Cullens. Even better, I can enjoy some more alone time with Kris, if I can forget the fervor of emotions I have from Aro's rebuff. **

"**I will be going then, Master." As I walk away, my mind begins to entertain the idea of going against Aro's orders. But I know that all it will take was a reading from Aro to have me snapped in half. Growling, I almost make it out the door before Aro's voice stops me. **

"**I'll see you later, Alec. By the way, could you inform Kris of the Cullen's visit? I don't want her to be confused when she sees them."**

**My smile tightens at yet another request that I must obey. Sometimes I wonder if it was worth being saved from a fiery death to serve such a master. "As you wish." **

* * *

_What's going to happen now?_

_Well, you all will have to stay tuned to find out. Please leave a comment telling me what you think, and thanks again to everyone who has commented so far! _


	23. Chapter 22

_NOTE: __My friend who does my grammar and spelling corrections went out of town, so expect this chapter to have some of those mistakes. If you see one of those mistakes, fill free to point it out to me, so long as you do it _nicely_, please._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Kris**

**I stand off to the side of the room, right beside Alec and Jane. Alec had informed me of the Cullens coming for a "visit" to Volterra. I was confused at first because, well, who would **_**want**_** to visit us? Then he gave me a long, detailed explanation about Bella and Edward's daughter, and I immediately understood—even though it blew my mind that human-vampire hybrids existed. **

**He also warned me about their strange eye color. When I asked why their eyes were like that, he said it was because their diet was different than ours. He did not go into any further detail. **

**Standing here right now, I cannot help but stare at the unusual trio. According to Alec, only the parents and Renesmee came to Volterra due to certain issues between our two covens. The mother, Bella, had long brown hair, pale skin, and was about average height. The father, Edward, had bronze colored hair, same pale skin, and was tall. Both of them had the unusual eye color Alec had been talking about, which looked more like liquid gold than anything. Their daughter appeared to be just a regular seventeen-year-old girl. Once I smelled her, though, I knew she was different. She had bronze curls, warm brown eyes, fair skin—but not vampire pale—and looked to be about as tall as her mother.**

**At the moment, Aro is talking intently with Edward while Bella and Renesmee stand together in the center of the room. Bella's eyes keep scanning the room in search of any danger—I suppose—but stop almost every time she came across me. Earlier, when they had first walked into the room, Edward immediately looked at me, his eyes filled with maybe a mix of shock and curiosity. He then whispered something to Bella before Aro addressed them.**

**I cannot help but feel uncomfortable every time she gazes at me. What is she thinking? Why is she looking at me like that?**

**"Well, Edward, it seems that everything is going as expected with young Renesmee. Don't you agree?"**

**"Yes, Aro." His tone is cold yet polite. His gaze on Aro was similar to Bella's watchful eye. Did they actually expect us to attack out of nowhere? Well….I can't blame them, actually.**

**Edward—I swear—smiled slightly when I thought this. Then I remember what my intuition had told me. **_**He can read your mind…**_

**I don't like the idea of him reading my thoughts, but then again I have a feeling he cannot stop even if he wants to.**

**"Now I understand that Renesmee must be tired from the long journey here. Allow me to set you up with a nice room so she may rest."**

**"That would be great, thank you." Even with his polite smile, I can tell he resents Aro for the offer.**

**"Demetri, show our guests to their room."**

**"Yes, Master."**

**The trio follows Demetri out of the room, and soon afterwards Aro dismisses us. Alec had to leave to scout the city, so I am by myself as I walk back to my room. When I get there, I am surprised to find Edward there. **

**"Edward, can I help you with something?" **

**He smiles. "No. I just wanted to meet the latest addition to the Volturi."**

**"Really?" I say suspiciously. I cannot help it; no one tries to talk to a Volturi guard if they can avoid it.**

**"You're right," He replies after reading my thoughts, "But you don't seem like a regular guard. Can I come in?"**

**I hesitate. Would that be a good idea? I barely know him, so I don't know if he's planning something. Looking at him, though, he didn't seem like the sinister type—I should know; I spend my time with them twenty-four seven.**

**"All right. But one false move and you're out of here. Got it?"**

**He nods. I open the door and let him in. We take a seat on two separate couches before he starts talking.**

**"You don't really belong here, Kris. When I read your thoughts, they seemed much nicer than the ones of the people surrounding you."**

**"Is it really your decision to decide whether or not if I belong to a certain coven?" I say angrily.**

**"You're right, sorry. It's just…are you really happy here?"**

**"Why do you care?"**

**"Because I actually care about others, unlike the vampires here." He looks at me intensely, and I start to crack under his gaze. Images of Jane and the dead human corpses, and even the feeling uncertainty of being able to trust someone flash through my mind. Before I realize all of the information I had given him, it was too late.**

**Edward's eyes narrow. "So, Jane is threatening you."**

**I look away from him, unable to meet his gaze. "Yes."**

**"And you're not satisfied with your…diet."**

**"Yes."**

**"And you also worry for your life, but not just because of Jane."**

**"Yes." My voice sounds defeated as I said that word, like I have no where left to hide. "But what can be done about any of that?"**

**"For starters, you could come with us."**

**Narrowing my eyes, I ask, "And what good would that do?"**

**"Well, Jane won't kill you, and also you could change your diet so you won't have to drink human blood."**

**"Is that even possible?" Alec never told me that there was no need to drink human blood. Why would he withhold this information?**

**"I hate to break this to you," Edward starts, interrupting my train of thought, "But the Volturi aren't exactly honest. They probably didn't tell you about the 'vegetarian' diet to keep you dependant on them."**

**"The 'vegetarian' diet?" Okay, now I **_**have **_**to know what it is. Edward explains how vampires could live on animal blood instead of human blood and also the complications of staying on this diet, mainly because it isn't as satisfying as human blood. **

**"So there's no guarantee that you'll stick to this diet one-hundred percent of the time?"**

**"No, but with enough time, it won't be too much of a problem."**

**The more I think about it, the more I want to try it. I know that I am not the monster that Terrance was, but I need to show that in a way that doesn't involve killing humans. The only problem is that I will have to leave in order to try; I will have to leave Alec. My heart aches at the mere thought of leaving.**

**Again, Edward interrupts my thoughts. "So, you're Alec's mate." His face is emotionless, but I sense that he feels a mix of sympathy and anger. **

**"Yes, but I hope you understand that that was out of my control from the beginning; love cannot be controlled by will."**

**"I know."**

**"Good."**

**"But just because you love Alec doesn't mean you should risk killing yourself for his sake, both mentally and physically." **

**Growling, I recall the stories of Edward risking his life for **_**his **_**mate. What. A. Hypocrite.**

**"Point taken," he says. "But maybe you should at least think about it. After all, there's much more than your life on the line here." He gets up to leave, and I follow him to the door.**

**"Oh, don't worry about that. After everything you've just told me, I think it'll be hard not to think about it." I then close the door, ending the conversation. For the next two hours, as I wait for Alec, I keep conjuring up different scenarios of every possible way to handle the situation. None seem like the perfect choice, but some were better than others. In the end, though, my choice was obvious.**

**Alec comes back as the clock struck ten, and he embraces me fondly. "I'm sorry I had to leave you for so long."**

**"Don't be," I say as I give him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm lucky to have any time with you as it is."**

**Alec smiles. "You're right. Let's make the most of what we have." **

**"Yes," is my reply as I thought of what I have to do, "Let's." **

* * *

_Okay, so one more thing before I sign off:_

_Do any of you guys want to read an awesome story? Well, my friend, AngelGothFairy101, has a story she's writting called _Heaven or Hell? _that's really good but doesn't seem to be getting the number of reviews it deserves. So if you guys don't mind, could you all read her stroy and leave a review? It would be greatly appreciated. _

_S__o...that's it. Have an awesome day and please review (especially if you have any questions about the story)!_

_Thank you all for reading!_


	24. Chapter 23

_Sorry for the wait. Still, I hope you all enjoy it! _

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Alec**

**The Cullens left the day after they arrived. Good riddance. Also, my distain towards Aro had lessened after a while. I can't stay mad at him for too long even after rebuffing my request. After all, he's done that before, so it's nothing worth fuming over. **

**I still haven't told Kris what I tried to do for her, considering what a miserable failure it was. Besides, she doesn't need to know of every good deed I do for her.**

**Speaking of Kris, where is she? I went to her room earlier to find the door cracked open and the room pitch black. I've searched the castle for her, but so far I haven't been able to find her. There is still one place, though, that I haven't looked. **

**As soon as I rounded the corner, I am surprised to find Felix and Demetri standing outside Marina's door. "Felix, Demetri, why are you here?"**

**Demetri and Felix look at each other, almost like parents deciding who was going to be the barer of bad news. "We've recently discovered that Marina was hiding something from us," Demetri begins. "The Masters are trying to decide how to proceed with the situation, so we're here to make sure she doesn't make a run for it."**

**"What could she have known? Did it involve the Romanians?"**

**"No, it involves one of our members," Demetri appears uncomfortable saying this. And then I understand.**

**"Where's Kris?" I demand.**

**Again, he and Felix look at each other. "Maybe Marina should explain," Felix responds. He opens the door and announces my presence. When I enter, I don't find a nervous or frightened Marina curled in a corner. She is sitting in one of her decorated chairs and sewing, as if this is just any normal day. She smiles at me. "Alec, so nice to see you."**

**"You too, Marina," I reply as Felix closes the door behind me.**

**"I suppose you want to know where Kris is, don't you?" I nod. "She's not here anymore, Alec. She ran away from the Volturi."**

**The information hits me like a ton of bricks. She…ran away? From the most powerful coven in the vampire world? From me? Why? How could she?**

**"Why would she do that?" I have Marina in my grip in less than a second. "There has to be a reason!"**

**All the while, Marina stays calm. Here she is in the clutches of one of the most powerful and deadly vampires in the world and she's calm? This day is making less sense by the second.**

**"Indeed there is Alec. Her life was threatened here. It was either stay here and die like Didyme or run away. Which do you think is the smarter choice?" Her voice is leveled and composed as she tells me this. It only makes me angrier.**

**"Why would her life be threatened? She's protected by the strongest vampires in the world and she knows how to fight. Who **_**could **_**threaten her life?"**

**Marina looks me in the eye and says, "Someone on the inside who is as highly valued as you are, Alec."**

**Time freezes. I honestly do not know how to react to this information. My sister, **_**my own sister**_**, would threaten one of the few things that made me happy in this life. Not only that, but I was stupid enough not to see this coming. I am livid, confused, hurt, and basically just torn apart. I am so messed up that Marina had removed herself from my fists and had led me to her couch without me realizing it.**

**"I'm sorry, Alec." A long moment passes in silence before I can speak again.**

**"Do you know where she is? Is she happy?" I sound pitiful, but I don't care. I need to know.**

**"She's…with the Cullens," She says slowly, "They'll show her how to maintain the 'vegetarian' diet. They'll care for her like you would. She'll be happy, yes. As happy as she could be without her mate."**

**Another pause comes and goes. "She wanted to tell you," she says, "But she didn't want to tell you the awful truth about Jane. She never wants to hurt you. But in the end, it was impossible to not do so. Before she left, she looked as broken as a mother after losing her child."**

**"What happened when she came to you?"**

**"It seemed like everything was all right, but I could tell that nothing was when I saw her eyes. I had her tell me everything; despite her saying everything was fine. She waited for me to go and inform the Masters, but I wouldn't go. When she asked, I said, 'Because I'm not going to let my friend be punished for something that's out of her control.' She then asked me if I knew what I was getting myself into. I said yes.**

**"You see, Alec, I've lived a nice long life here in Italy. But the thing about life is that it isn't complete until you've died. And I figured if I'm going to die, at least it'll be for doing something selfless."**

**Slowly, I reach over and squeeze her hand. "Thank you, Marina. I wish it didn't have to end like this for you."**

**She squeezes my hand before letting go. "Thank you for your concern, Alec. And as for my ending, I think it's perfect."**

**Just then, Felix comes in, and delivers the verdict that we all knew: guilty of betrayal to the Volturi. Her sentence will be death.**

**I am silent as we walk Marina down to the main room to be executed. Of all of the vampires to be killed by us, Marina is the first one I actually feel pained to see die. And without my mist, which makes my pain far worse. Aro isn't allowing it, for Marina knew what she was doing. Felix and Demetri also seem distraught about killing her, but of course, there is no arguing about it. Still, they do not take their time with her; every move is quick and without hesitation. Then they quickly burn her remains, and it is all over.**

**I did not watch her die, though. I only heard her being taken apart and lit; I looked away from the awful sight. I still do not look at her ashes as I leave the room to be alone, only no such luck. Jane quickly catches up to me, and immediately starts talking.**

**"Isn't it so nice for justice to be served, brother? I can't believe she helped Kris escape. As a matter of fact, I can't believe she left! Looks like she didn't love you as much as we thought. Looks like it's just you and me again, brother."**

**I stop dead in my tracks. "Don't call me that," I growl, my voice dripping with venom. I do not look at Jane; I am too disgusted by her.**

**"Why not? You are my—"**

**"Not. Any. More."**

**A short pause follows. Then Jane questions me again. "Why are you acting like this? What did I do to you?"**

**I couldn't help but laugh rather darkly. "I can think of a few things."**

**That's when she got it. "So you found out, huh? Should have known that that girl couldn't keep her mouth shut. When did she tell you?"**

**"She didn't. Marina did."**

**"Oh. That explains a lot."**

**"So after all of these years, you just don't get tired of ruining people's lives? It's one thing to do it to a random nomad, but it's another to do it to your own brother."**

**"I thought you said you weren't my brother," she replies smugly.**

**"At the time, I was."**

**"So what? What's done is done. Now get over it and let's—"**

**"You still don't get it, do you?" The venom—if possible—had gone from dripping off of my words to drowning them. "Because of your stupid little games, one Volturi member is dead and the other had to run for her life, all because you couldn't stand to see me happy with someone else! Well, Janey," I say, walking away from a very bewildered and dumbfounded Jane, "No one's happy. Congratulations."**

**I go to the room I used to share with Jane, grab the remainder of my things, and throw them in Kris's old room. For three months, I remained in that room to be alone with my thoughts and to just be alone, period. Aro allowed me to be alone because he thinks I was still upset over Kris, when really I was upset with the whole guard. Aro found out that Kris had to run because of Jane, but he never punished Jane. And as for Kris, he just let her be, thank goodness. **

**I only went out of the room to feed and to attend executions. I stayed away from Jane, and she stayed away from me. **

**Now it being the third month, I know I have to get out of Volterra and this room if I am to stay sane. By some miracle, an opportunity came for me to do that. And that opportunity came from no one other than Marcus. When he knocked on my door, I am shocked to see him by himself.**

**"May I come in?" He asks. I nod and let him in. "How have you been, Alec?"**

**"Tired. Mentally tired."**

**"That's understandable." He takes a seat on an armchair and motions for me to take a seat as well.**

**"So what do I owe for this visit, Master?" I ask politely.**

**"I came to ask if you would like to go see Kris." He's joking, I thought. Then again, Marcus isn't exactly known for his comedy routines.**

**"Why?"**

**"I feel that if you were to see if she was all right, you may feel better. Plus, it's a chance for you two to catch up."**

**"And this is all right with Aro?" **

**"Actually, this would be just a slight detour from the real reason for going over there. But Aro has agreed to it."**

**I can't believe it! I can see Kris again! But what would she be like after all of these months? I hope she hasn't changed too much.**

**"I cannot describe how grateful I am for this opportunity," I tell him.**

**"Believe it or not, I can just about picture what you're feeling. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my brothers." He gets up to leave, but not without saying, "You're very lucky that she's still alive at least, Alec. If it had been up to me, having Didyme killed or somewhere else and alive, I would have chosen the second one in a heartbeat—no pun intended."**

**With that, he leaves without another word. Again, I am alone; the only difference between now and ten minutes ago is that I have a new outlook on my life.**

* * *

_I think the story is wrapping up quiet nicely, don't you think? Yeah, that's right, _Frost at Dusk _is coming to an end. This will be the second to last chapter, so there will still be one more update left! I just want to thank everyone who has commented and/or read my story. Thanks to you all! _


	25. Chapter 24

_Here it is, the final chapter of _Frost at Dusk_! Hope you guys love it!_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Kris**

**I miss him. It doesn't matter how nice and caring the Cullens are to me or how I'm lucky to have gotten away from the Volturi; I miss him. Burying my head in my hands, I hide the already invisible tears as I sit alone on a stump. Earlier, I decided to go for a stroll in the woods outside our house to help me clear some thoughts. It was a nice, starry night, and the wind was barely blowing. I thought it would be good to get out of the house for a while, but as I got deeper and deeper into the woods, I couldn't help but feel more and more alone, which is why I finally had to sit down.**

**When I had arrived with the others to their Canadian home, they all welcomed me with open arms and had been nothing but nice ever since. **

**Alice, who surprisingly has the power to see the future, said she was psyched when she found out that I was coming with Edward, Bella, and Renesme. Emmet, who reminds me of Felix with his built and all, teases me to no end, but I kind of like it—at least I can beat him at Mario Kart whenever he gets too annoying. Rosalie, who is gorgeous even for a vampire, is like a big sister to me now and seems to get a lot about me, which I like. Jasper was hesitant about me at first, but eventually warmed up to me. He was just worried about the fact that I was still a Newborn—I'd only been a vampire for over seven months. Carlisle and Esme were so kind to me that I wondered if they even had a mean side. Bella and Edward were very friendly towards me on the way to their home and helped me during the plane ride—hours in tight quarters with humans and having to wear contacts to hide my red coloring, I thought I was going to lose it. Renesmee and I are close friends, although that didn't stop her boyfriend, Jacob, from transforming into a wolf and growling at me—in his defense I still had red eyes at the time and he didn't know about me. **

**With the help of Carlisle and Edward, I was able to switch from drinking human blood to animal blood. I am happy with the results, for not only am I no longer killing people, but my eyes changed from red to a cool amber color and I feel like I can think clearer and retain some of my humanity. **

**Another good thing that has happened since I've arrived: I've finally forgiven myself for Allie's death. It occurred one late evening—or should I say early morning—while I was talking with Rosalie. She had been wondering how I had became a vampire—well, all of them were but were too polite to ask. But I could sense how she really wanted to ask me that morning, so I told her. She listened quietly until I finished, and then said, "I'm sorry about your friend." **

**I only nodded. She could tell that I was bothered by it, so she didn't say anything for a while. Then, out of nowhere, she said, "I killed eight men when I was first turned, but I didn't drink their blood."**

**I stared at her, shocked. "Why?" I finally managed.**

**She smiled. "They were the reason why I needed to be saved by Carlisle." She went into detail about everything that led up to her near death. And I thought**_** Rick**_** was a horrible guy. Gees, I got off easy.**

"**I brutally killed every one of those guys, one at a time. I had every reason to, after all. It didn't matter how much security they had: they were doomed from the moment I found their hiding place. After all, they were just weak human beings; they could never stop a vampire from killing them."**

**At that moment, I figured out what she was trying to tell me. "You're trying to get it through me that, when I was human, there was nothing I could do to stop Terrance. Allie's death wasn't my fault."**

"**Well, now that you've mentioned it, it wasn't your fault. Your only possible fault at the time was being human, and how could you have changed that?"**

**I bit my lip. "You've got a point there."**

"**See? So why do you keep blaming yourself? You did everything that you could for your friend, and that's all that matters. Allie would want you to be happy, if she cared about you as much as you said she did."**

**Nodding, I suddenly felt a huge weight lifted off of me. "You're right. Thanks, Rosalie."**

"**No problem."**

**Even with that guilt fading away, it was replaced with the longing to see Alec again. I wish that I could have told him everything, but I know that would have been risky and that there would have been no telling what would have happened after that. It was better that I left like I did, even though I had to leave the two people I cared for most behind.**

**Suddenly I hear footsteps in the distance, and I can smell the vampire getting closer. I am about to run for it when it hits me that the gait and the smell are both familiar ones. No…**

_**Yes…**_

"**Alec!" I run towards him and practically tackle him to the ground. He embraces me and spins me around for a second before putting me down. "How—why are you—I missed you so much!"**

"**I missed you too," he says, kissing me passionately. After a minute or two, we come up for air and decide to sit down and talk.**

"**The Masters had sent me, Demetri, and Felix on a little errand to a place near here, and they've allowed me to take a little detour to see you."**

"**That's great! So how are things in Volterra?"**

"**Well, Jane and I had only recently begun speaking again…"**

"**What happened?"**

**Alec's face goes dark and I am sorry that I asked. "I found out that she threatened you. Livid doesn't even begin to describe what I felt."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**It's not your fault. Jane should have tried to accept our relationship or at least let me help her through it. I had thought she had accepted us at first. That was a mistake."**

"**Still, I wish it wouldn't have resulted in you two fighting."**

"**It's fine, really. Before I left, Jane came to me and we talked for a while. She even wanted me to tell you she's sorry for everything."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah, that was my same response. She said she was, and that she won't get in the way of things from now on."**

"**Wow…"**

"**I know. But you see when Jane first heard about us, she immediately felt alone. All she had in her life was me, and when I fell in love with you, she felt like she was destined to be alone. She said that she was desperate to make that pain go away, so she resorted to getting rid of you. She didn't like the thought of hurting me, but when she compared it to her own, she thought it was worth it. And that's the story."**

"**I know it seems like I shouldn't be saying this, but I still feel bad for her." I move closer to Alec and put my head on his shoulder. "I wish there could have been some other way to resolve it."**

"**Me too, but you can't undo the past."**

"**True."**

**We are quiet for a moment. **

"**Kris, there's something I need to tell you. Marina—"**

"**Is dead. I know; I knew it from the moment that I told her about me running away. I wanted to have her come with me, but she said she was staying. She said that Volterra was her home and that she would never feel the same anywhere else. If the Volturi wanted to kill her because she was protecting a friend, so be it."**

"**She said the same thing to me. She also said that she was happy to die that way. I'm not sure if I can look at executions the same way again."**

**We are quiet again.**

"**You know I can't go back, right?"**

"**Sadly, I know."**

"**I'm really sorry."**

"**Me too."**

**Silence again.**

"**How are you enjoying yourself here?" He asks with genuine curiosity.**

"**I like it here. Everyone's very nice and I feel almost at home. This place isn't perfect, though."**

"**I get what you mean. But you are happy, right?"**

"**I am. What about you?"**

"**Are you asking if I'm happy?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Right now, yes. And when I leave, I'll still be happy knowing that you're safe. Don't get me wrong, I'll still miss you and want you to walk through the door saying that you're coming back, but I'll still be happy, nonetheless."**

"**That's good."**

"**Marcus actually helped me realize that to tell you the truth."**

"**Really? That was nice of him to help you."**

"**Only because he understands what I'm going through, sort of."**

"**Still, it was nice."**

"**Yeah, it was. Plus, I think that Jane and I have a better understanding of each other, even more than before everything happened. That's something any sibling would be happy about."**

**I smile. "Agreed. It's so great that some things are working out for the both of us, even though we can't get everything that we wanted; but that's life for you, you just have to be happy with what it gives you. Like right now, for instance. We might not be able to see each other often, but at least we can have some time to talk and be together, right?"**

"**Right. I'll make sure that I come and visit you as much as I can no matter what happens."**

"**I'd like that."**

**Suddenly, for the first time since I got here, the sun shows itself from the east, revealing dawn. The sun soon transforms the gloomy world into an enchanting realm that only Alec and I live in. As the light hits our skin, we begin to sparkle like thousands of tiny diamonds. I lift my head off of Alec's shoulder to look at him. He seems to have been surrounded by a celestial glow that makes him look unreal. Without thinking, I lift my hand to caress his cheek. He smiles and cups my hand with his. As Alec leans in to kiss me, I think of how thankful I am for all the good things that happened in my life and for the way every bad event made me stronger than I was. **

**And I know that no matter how bad the frost is at dusk, you can always look forward to dawn to show you that no matter what happens in the end, a new beginning is just around the corner.**

_**The End**_

* * *

_I just want to thank each and everyone of you for your comments/reviews on my story! Thank you:_

_**Point taken, neverletugo, N0m de Plume, sara253xxx, FallenAngelLoves, D, Tess, xXxVampChicaxXx, Shadow2446, Chocoholic151, emily volturi, SpadesAndClubs, ladystalke, jbm96, Princess of Souls, waterbender-inlalaland, HunterofArtemis1136, wouldyoufancymystory, night-queen23, lilly, DareBear13, lenie954, unknowingly'inlove, AMANDAA, smile210, DolledUpInADressxx, anonymous reviewer, Gossamer Silverweb, and Random Fandom!**_

_I'd also like to thank everyone-whether they commented or not-for giving my story a chance, you don't know how much that means to me!_

_And for those of you who want more, I had put up another Alec/OC story called _Cold One_! Please note, Kris does not exist in this story-it is completely separate from this one. Here's a sneak peak:_

__I sign. "When people think of you and Jane, they know you two will bring death in your paths. But when..." I have to force myself to say the last part. "When people pictured me, I. Was. Death."

_Thank you all again: it has been a wonderful writing this and hearing everyone's opinions!_


End file.
